Not too far Gone
by prosto666
Summary: "Ok, just to be clear, I would much rather fight Dirt Face again." Percy grimaced. The others grunted in agreement. "Because, lets be honest, she was a lot less gross." Leo added, poking a rotting corpse with his hammer. So far this sudden trip to the apocalyptic-zombie infested future wasn't so bad. That is, until we met the group of people with guns and severe trust issues.
1. Dead

**Well, here you go. Not sure where I'm gonna take this, it just started out as a cool idea, then I was writing more and more and it became this. But I hope you guys will like it :) It takes place after Blood of Olympus and after the Walking dead gang escape Terminus. I don't own either of them, just my OC. Reviews would make me very happy! Thanks guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**Dead**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had all happened so fast-a phrase used so commonly, that those who haven't truly experienced it, I'm getting to the 'it' part, patience-have no idea how fast it truly _does_ happens.

Your whole world turned upside down in a matter of moments. As a demigod, you'd assume I'd be fairly accustomed to the unexpected, I mean we're hardwired for split-second reactions and spontaneous monster attacks for gods sake. I just didn't think something would happen so soon after the war, and in the safety and comfort of the Big House rec room. I guess it was cosmic punishment for our lack of constant vigilance. I'm sure Gaia and Kronos, and every other enemy we've ever defeated were laughing at us. Two dozen or so of the best half-bloods in one room, and no one saw it coming. Go figure.

But in our defense it really _did_ happen too fast.

Nine months had come and gone since the defeat of the Earth mother and the union of the two camps. There was damage to repair-physically, and emotionally; things that couldn't been seen or mended so easily-and alliances to be forged and fortified. Not to mention one to many burial shrouds to burn, finals rights to endow and feelings of grief and pain to overcome. But demigods were nothing if resilient. Most everyone bounced back pretty quick, with the help from the Romans, we pulled together and found comfort and strength in each other. Soon enough, Camp was back to normal. Well, normal enough. Some things can never be forgotten.

Jason stayed true to his word and was soon assigned to be one of four official Ambassadors for the two camps. Two from Camp Half-blood and two from New Rome. Eventually a system was created for communication, He began plans almost immediately for shrines and alters to be built for the lesser gods and goddesses, so they could get the recognition they deserved. And so the Kim incident-or the Luke and Ethan Nakamura-would _never_ be repeated. It wasn't easy, but the son of Jupiter was truly boy Wonder; stubbornly determined and admirably passionate. But he was still working on the gods themselves-with the help of Percy-trying to get them to pay attention to us demigods more often, but as they say, Rome wasn't built in a day.

The Roman campers may tell you otherwise, though.

Camp seemed to double over night. New campers were coming in faster than we could build cabins. But it was a good change of pace, a welcomed chaos, it meant the gods were finally listening. Things were looking up for us. The first few weeks were spent expanding and recovering. First, of course, with a new medical bay-built behind the Apollo cabin-then sorting out who would stay where. When all was finished, Reyna took her Roman campers back to their home-the feast that night was _crazy_, let me tell you-along with Tyson, Ella, Hazel and Frank, both eager to become Praetors. Jason and Piper remained at Camp Half-Blood, the son of Jupiter some how able to also persuade the son of Hades to do the same. Though I have a hunch a certain blonde haired, blue eyed son of Apollo had something to do with his decision. I mentioned it to him as I helped him fix the interior design of his cabin-It was a struggle to hold in my giggles-and his death glare certainly livid up to its reputation. But the pale pink blush on his cheeks was enough confirmation. Annabeth and Percy would complete high school with each other in New York, then attend college in a stress free, monster-less New Rome. And I decided to stay with Lou Ellen and our other siblings in the Hecate cabin. All in all, everything was falling into place.

Leo was alive, despite Nico's suspiciously weary confirmation, we all new it in our hearts. It just wasn't his style to die-though a dramatic, fiery explosion was a very Valdez move-we knew the son of Hephaestus was living it up some where. And low and behold, six months later, a giant bronze dragon landed in the middle of the strawberry fields, shooting columns of fire and fireworks that spelled out LEO ROCKS, WHO MISSED ME?! in big bright colors. And he wasn't alone. Calypso was just as beautiful as the legends described, and cooler than I thought. She'd have to be to put up with Leo's Leo-ness. He just about died for a second time. Piper was a sight to behold, she had stalked towards him like Reyna's mother, Goddess of war; fists clenched, face furious. But despite her practically palpable murderous intent, she threw her arms around him and crushed him in a hug. Jason picked them both up and spun them in a circle. Then the rest of us descended upon him-more hugs, high-fives, threats and tears. A quick IM to Hazel, and she, Frank and Reyna were there in a gust of wind-Arion pulling their three man chariot-three minutes later, almost running him over. The feast that night was even _crazier_.

Then life settled into a comfortable routine. No wars, no immanent death, no prophecies-Apollo was still grounded, or so we assumed, hoped it wasn't something worse. It was just wake up, eat, sword practice, hang out with Nico when he wasn't pretending he wasn't hanging out with Will, capture the flag, sleep, repeat. Life was good. And that should've been my first clue things were going to go wrong, _again_.

So that brings us back to the present, and the aforementioned 'it' that came out of no where.

All twenty cabin counselors, plus Hazel, Reyna and Frank, were all crowded around the Ping-Pong table. I was squished between Samuel Webber from the Nemesis cabin, and Lorraine King from the Tyche cabin. We really needed to get a bigger table. Leo and the Stoll brothers had monopolized the cheese wiz and cracker platter, the pitcher of punch had mysteriously disappeared-Pollux-and Nathan from the Hebe cabin had to keep poking Clovis awake. Will Solace had his feet propped up on the little white net like some type of foot hammock and fiddled with the tip of an arrow from his quiver. He had been in the middle off archery practice with Frank when the unexpected meeting had been called. He had grumbled about it for a good couple minutes before Clarisse nearly bit his head off. They now glared at each other from across the table. Nico leaned casually against the far wall, hidden partially from view in the shadows. Annabeth, Hazel and Piper took turns flinging Ping-Pong balls at Percy and Jason when they weren't looking. But immediately stopped when one hit Butch in the face, who responded with a pretty murderous look-which was mostly show, but still effective. Chiron clopped up to the head of the table, in his full Centaur form, Reyna standing tall and proud beside him. The idle chit chat was cut short as he stomped his hooves against the floor boards.

"Attention, my young heroes." Mariah Reid from the Nike cabin and Katie Gardner made disgusted faces at the twin sons of Hermes, the latter elbowed Travis as they continued to obliviously stuff their faces. Leo snickered, but everyone went quiet instantly with one look from Chiron.

"Now, our first order of business. What news from New Rome. Jason, Reyna?" Jason nodded at his fellow Praetor to speak first.

"Nothing new to report." Jason nodded in agreement, adjusted his glasses, then seemed to remember something.

"Well, there _have_ been requests from the Roman side to come here and learn some of our techniques." What, our lack of organization? Clarisse snorted and folded her beefy arms over her chest, briefly breaking her eye stabbing with Will.

"Not surprising." She sneered smugly. The few Romans in the room-Reyna mostly-narrowed their eyes. Chiron gave the Daughter of Ares a stern look.

"We can all learn a thing or two from each other, Miss LaRue." Clarisse grumbled under her breath and went back to taking her anger out on Will. Minor announcements were made, teams formed for this Fridays capture the flag, dish duty assigned and reports given from each counselor on the wellbeing of their cabins. The weekly complaints against the Hermes kids were tallied, Pollux was reprimanded for smuggling him and his siblings actual wine into camp-I'm positive they had help from their father-and just about everyone ganged up on Piper to stop the Aphrodite kids from redecorating the dinning pavilion, _again_. It was like a Barbie bomb went off. It took us _hours_ to take down all the lace and pink streamers. Don't even get me started on the perfume. Lets just say the owners of Chanel have a special place in hell-I've checked with Nico-just for them. The next half hour crawled along.

"Are we good to go? I have other places to be." Leo asked, tucking his hands behind his head and put his feet up next to Will's. The son of Apollo scowled and kicked his away. There were a few mumbles of agreement, Clovis was passed out face down on the table, and with the crackers gone, the Stolls had resorted to turning the cans of cheese wiz on the others.

"I'm afraid not, Mister Valdez. There is one more thing" Chiron sighed. The atmosphere changed instantly, the edge in his voice had everyone sitting straighter, a sudden chill ran down my back. Percy groaned and let his head fall forward on the table with a thud.

"It's Gaea, she's back, isn't she. Oh gods, not again-" Annabeth kicked him under the table, cutting him off before he could ramble on. That managed to lightened the mood slightly, but no one smiled or laughed. I shifted closer in my chair.

"What is it then?" I asked. Chiron picked up one of the Ping-Pong balls and turned it around in one hand, and studied it with hard eyes as if it held the answers to the universe.

"I do not wish to worry any of you," He began, which were not the right words to use, because I'm sure everyone in the room immediately became worried, "but there is something that is making the gods restless..." He frowned.

"A new enemy?" Piper asked. She may be a daughter of the goddess of Love and Beauty, but in that moment she looked like a war general. The others shifted uncomfortably at the suggestion of a new threat, the prospect, even a tiny one, of another war. Chiron waved his arm quickly.

"No, it has nothing to do with the gods or any other ancient beings-"

"-So its about the mortals?" Sam piped up. Clarisse bang her fist on the table, making Clovis sit up with a start before slumping forward again with a guttural snore.

"-I _knew_ there was going to be a world war three! I had my money on Russia the whole-"

"-How is war a _good_ thing, Clarisse? It could affect _us_ too, typical Ares kid-"

"-what's that, tree hugger? Say it to my face-"

"-like anyone would want to get close to that _thing-"_

_"-_you're next Prissy! I _swear_-"

"-sweet! Is it too soon to start placing bets-"

"-are we even _allowed_ to get involved with something like that, its their problem-"

"-if there is to be war, we shall have victory!-"

"ENOUGH!" Reyna bellowed, the room fell silent again, the tension thick enough to cut. Chiron nodded his thanks at the roman Praetor, and ran a hand down his face, looking very much his age for a moment. No one spoke, and guilt passed over the faces of several of the room's occupants. Katie wiped a glob of cheese off her cheek with a dejected expression and Will took his legs off the table. Nico had stepped away from the wall and now hovered nervously by Reyna's side.

"_Is_ it about the mortals?" Jason said finally, softly, his hands clenched in front of him. Chiron didn't respond right away, and I exchanged glances with a few of the others, could see the wheels turning in Annabeth's stormy gray eyes. It was strange how different the meeting had started, and how far it had escalated. The uneasy feeling in my stomach grew to a point that It couldn't be ignored. Clue number two.

"...Yes." Chiron said at last.

"But we shouldn't worry?" Annabeth said skeptically. The others looked just as unconvinced. Chiron gave a tightlipped smile.

"I assure you, it is nothing that needs any serious worrying."

I'd look back on those words and laugh out loud-a bitter, slightly hopeless laugh.

It was Hazel who heard it first. Her head snapped up, golden eyes sharp, which didn't go unnoticed by her half Brother.

"Hazel? What is it?" Nico asked, by her side within the blink of an eye. She frowned, and cocked her head to the side as if listening to something. A tiny red flag went up in my head.

"Do you hear that?" The rest of us frowned also. I didn't hear anything, just the static buzz of the old pac-man game and seamour snoring in the next room. Then Will gripped his bow and nodded.

"I hear it too."

"Yeah, so do I." Piper said. Leo looked at them like they were crazy.

"Hear what! I don't hear _any_-" Then his eyes widened, and he stiffened. Then I finally heard it too. It was like someone had slowly walked in from the hallway with an acoustic guitar, and plucked a single chord, paused, then did it again. A lazy. steady tempo. Quietly at first, but slowly growing louder.

_Thwang_.

_Thwang._

_Thwang._

It rippled through the room, I could feel the vibrations in my bones, it thrummed inside my head-soft and warm. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but there was an underlining sensation that felt invasive and _wrong_. I could tell by expression alone who could hear it and who couldn't it. And I know what you're thinking, this isn't fast at _all, _how could this sneak up on you guys? It's what came after that was so swift and completely unavoidable.

_Thwang_

_Thwang_.

"What _is_ it?" Will sounded slightly panicked. Reyna braced herself against the edge of the table. Chiron pawed the ground anxiously as Clarisse shot to her feet.

"What is _what_?" She snarled.

_Thwang_

_Thwang_.

"You really don't hear it?" Frank winced. She opened her mouth to bark another response, but didn't have the chance. No one had time to go for weapons, or cry out in warning before a blinding white flash of light filled the room. It was like some had taken a picture with a camera the size of a mini van. It had me twisting my eyes shut and turning away. I tried to summon my sword, but all motor function in my body had stopped working, freezing me in place. The strumming had intensified into an impossible pitch that threatened to split my head open. I couldn't see or hear the others. There was a searing pain behind my eyes, a harsh shove from behind then my world went dark.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Supposedly the first sense you regain is smell.

It was a damp, earthy stench, like a puddle of muddy water or wet soil, that filled my nostrils in a sudden rush. I could feel my nose twitch, my whole body flinched as my eyes fluttered open against bright sunlight. The world came back in swirly smudges of brown, green and blue, then snapped into focus just as quickly as it had changed, leaving me with some serious vertigo. It slammed into me, I clenched my eyes shut again, my stomach rolled. It was a good thing I was already on my side. The muscles in my stomach bunched and jumped as my late lunch made a reappearance. The acidic flavor burned my throat and made my eyes water. Great, just _great_. I waited for the black spots that dotted my vision to subside and the world to stop spinning. At least I felt better, better enough to focus on the more pressing matter of my situation.

My demigod training had me immediately cataloguing the rest of my senses, my body for any injuries, my immediate area for any threats. My limbs felt heavier, my arm was bent uncomfortably under my head, but I managed to roll onto my back with a groan and a killer headache, and listened, heart pounding. A light breeze, birds in the distance. I had all my limbs intact and was spread eagle on soft forest floor, a gnarled root sticking into my back and a canopy of trees towered above me. OK, so not entirely what I expected, but it could be worse. It didn't take a genius to know I was no longer in the Big House, maybe even not at camp. I pushed back the panic at that thought and blinked slowly to clear my head.

With another grunt I attempted to sit up-it took a few moments-and tried to sort out what I could and couldn't remember-a white flash, pain, and then blackness. That about covered it. Absentmindedly I picked a leaf from my hair-used it to wipe away the vomit-and grit my teeth against the throbbing in my head. Nothing was making any sense. Then something next to me moved and I almost jumped out of my skin. Any residual haziness cleared instantly and I scrambled back, eyes darting down, but I relaxed when I saw what-who-it was. Piper was curled on her side, but slowly she was stirring, her eyes opened weakly. I swallowed my surprise and reached forward, put a hand on her shoulder, and shook her gently. Maybe not the best idea.

"Hey, Piper" I whispered. She mumbled some incoherent gibberish and lifted her head with a little difficulty. She squinted up at me, then shot forward with a gasp, hand reaching for a weapon on reflex. I had to lean back to avoid getting head-butted in the chin. I held her at arms length.

"Whoa, its me, relax." She blinked and put a hand to her chest, spluttered for breath.

"Sorry Beck, I didn't-" She stopped short when she looked over my shoulder.

"Where?-" She trailed off. I shook my head.

"I don't know...you OK?" She nodded and I stood on shaky legs and offered her a hand, she took it and I pulled her to her feet. I dusted the back of my jeans free of any dirt and took a better look around. Piper did the same. We both saw them at the same time, a rocks toss away, glanced at each other, then quickly hurried over. Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Reyna lay in various positions on the ground, arms and legs tangled, and were beginning to regain consciousness. Piper knelt next to her boyfriend and I dropped to my knees next to the daughter of Athena. They didn't wake with any more grace than I had. Percy was the hardest to rouse, the groggiest-Jason pulled away, disgusted when he found himself cuddled close to the son of Poseidon-and Reyna almost slit my throat before she caught herself. We checked for injuries and helped them stand.

"Geez, what _was_ that." Percy groaned, messaging his temples. Annabeth and Reyna studied our surroundings with narrowed eyes, looking as stumped as I felt, but hid it much better.

"Whatever it was, it must've brought us here." Jason said, bending down to retrieve his glasses off the ground.

"Yeah, but _where_ is here." Annabeth muttered, glaring at the trees. She had dirt on her nose and neck, and several twigs poking out from her blonde pony tail-Percy picked them out-but was, unsurprisingly, ready to react. Thank the gods for the children of Athena. Reyna didn't sheath her sword, it was ready at her side as she scanned the surrounding trees for anything that might jump out and attack us. It was hot, humid, the air heavy and moist. The distant hum of cicadas filled the air. We couldn't be in New York, it had been cold at camp, and close to sundown when we had had the meeting. It looked to be early afternoon now. Dread began to eat away at my stomach as the others exchanged different theories. But we weren't coming up with any answers. Any good ones at least. Behind me, a twig snapped.

"Hey!" We all spun around. Nico, Frank, Will and Hazel were picking their way towards us from a few yards away. They looked OK, but Hazel had one arm around Franks' neck, his wrapped around her waist as she limped forward. We met them half way and helped ease Hazel against a tree. Will knelt in front of her, after checking us over, and examined her ankle. Frank looked on, crossed his arms over his chest and glanced nervously around us.

"So any idea what happened." Reyna shook her head.

"Only that after that flash of light, we ended up here."

"And no, we don't know where here is." I said before anyone could ask. They simply nodded. Hazel sucked in a breath when Will pressed his fingers over her skin. Piper knelt beside her and bit her lip.

"What happened?" If I had to hear those two words used in the same sentence again, I was going to curse who every said them with the worst incantations I knew. Hazel shrugged, and glanced the way they had come.

"Just landed on it wrong. It's-ow-not so bad." Will nodded in agreement, and muttered a few Greek words under his breath, hands hovering over her ankle.

"It is sprained, but not bad. I can fix it, but she'll have to take it easy for a bit." Frank smiled, relieved. Percy sighed, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well it's not like we're going anywhere, since we don't know where we-"

"WHY AM I IN A TREE!?"

We craned our necks and Leo was fifteen feet up, draped over a branch, arms and legs dangling. He flailed and squirmed in place, but really only succeeded in getting even more stuck. His face had tiny scratches and big green leaves tangled in his curly hair. He made an un-amused face as we all couldn't help but grin.

"What? Never seen an extremely attractive demigod in a tree before? Stop gawking, and get me down!" He grunted. Jason smirked and gave a mock salute.

"I'm on it!" In a gust of wind, he lifted off the ground, and floated above Leo's head. It took a couple minutes, he was more twisted in the branches than he looked.

"Ow-ow! Pulling isn't helping peter pan!-"

"-well if you'd stop moving around and just let me-"

With a loud snap and crash, the son of Hephaestus came tumbling down. Of course we all sidestepped as he landed on the ground in a pile of groaning limbs and broken tree branches. He muttered some colorful Latino curses under his breath and used one of the splintered branches as a crutch and lurched to his feet.

"Sorry." Jason called down, then landed gently on the ground next to Piper, and shrugged sheepishly. Leo waved his apology away and ran a hand through his hair to dislodge any foliage and dusted himself off.

"Don't worry about it, I _love_ falling, I do it all the time."

We did a quick search of the are to see if anyone one else from the meeting had been mysterious transported too, but it seemed to be just the eleven of us. We settled in a circle on the ground and filled each other in on what the other knew, more possible theories, a plan of action. With the help of Hazel's earth sensing abilities, a aerial view curtsey of Frank the falcon and Jason, we could confirm we were no longer at Camp Half-Blood or in New York and there wasn't anything around us for miles. Nico volunteered to shadow travel back to camp and get help, but was quickly shot down by Will. Though it had been nine months, Nico's powers were still unstable and the son of Apollo argued they had no idea how far they were from New York and the strain could be to much. They had a glaring match, and it was one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. Piper and I shared a knowing look, smirking. Will had a point, but what other option did we have? But in the true spirit of democracy, it was but up to a vote, and it was unanimous, the son of Hades was grounded.

"Maybe we should start walking, we should run into someone eventually. Maybe a town." Piper suggested. Annabeth shook her head, she had picked up a twig and was drawing something in the dirt.

"That flash of light only transported _us_ here, away from the others for a reason. It could be a trap." Leo snorted, and knocked over his rock and leaf fort with the back of his hand.

"But we wont know for sure unless we _do_ something. Just sitting here and talking about it isn't going to-" In the distance, something shuffled through the underbrush. All elven demigods were up in a flash, weapons drawn. I felt the surge of magic in my arm, the crossed torches inked on the back of my hand glowed a pale green, the air shimmered then I was clutching my imperial silver sword.

"Do you think its one of the others?" Hazel whispered, braced against a tree. She had left her Calvary sword in her cabin, but looked ready to use her fists if she had to. Reyna shook her head as we all scooted together, back to back.

"I don't think so." More shuffling, this time from another direction. Nico held his Stygian sword in front of him and sniffed the air, his black eyes widened then narrowed.

"This-it doesn't smell like monsters. It smells dead..." Percy frowned, Riptide still a pen clenched in his hand.

"Ghosts?" Nico shook his head and seemed to get paler.

"No, like rotting flesh, definitely dead, but..." Frank knocked an arrow and scowled.

"What does that _mean_." Nico went to respond but Piper cut him off with a startled squeak.

"It means _that_!"

We looked where she was pointing, and I mentally had to step back for a moment. There were about a dozen of them, stumbling and shuffling through the trees. They were people, at least what was left of them resembled a person. Nico was right, they were rotten, _rotting,_ some had limbs missing, or flaps and chunks of skin just completely gone. Almost all of them were covered in blood and other mystery stains, their clothes hung in tatters on their malnourished, graying bodies. They moaned, a wheezing kind of breathing and growled when they saw us. A shiver shot down my back, not really believing what I was seeing, which was saying a lot coming from me. I had seen Nico raise the dead before, but this, this was different.

"Ok, what the _heck_ are those things. Death boy, are you doing this?" Will said, bow drawn and aimed at the corpses.

"No, I haven't done anything. And I don't sense any necromancy either..." I shook my head.

"Yeah, I don't sense any magic."

"Zombies? _Really_?" Leo scoffed, and then the walking corpses were a few feet away, quicker than they looked. They were a lot more freighting up close.

"Whatever they are, can we just kill them now." Jason mumbled, Piper nodded eagerly in agreement, as they lurched forward. They seemed to gain strength and speed, reaching out with grubby hands and mouths stretched open, ready to bite. Their eyes were milky and blood shot, they grew wider with what I could only assume was hunger. I didn't know what was happening, where we were, or where these things came from but I wasn't about to be these things next meal. We all sprung into action. I slashed out with my sword, catching a middle-aged man with half his face decaying in the gut. He stumbled, hissed but kept coming. I stabbed him clean through the chest, but he kept coming, pushing forward, soon he was almost hilt deep. They weren't crumbling or disintegrating like other dead summons would, my godly metal was having no affect. They didn't seem fazed at all.

Gods, what _are_ these things.

Around me the others were discovering the same thing. They stabbed and hacked, but the corpses found a way to keep going. Reyna had cut one clean in half, but its upper half still crawled towards her. I brought my leg up and planted my boot against the chest of the man on my sword and pushed him away, the sound he made sliding off my blade was nothing short of disgusting. Not to mention the smell. I saw Annabeth duck under a young woman's grabbing arms, her rib cage open with intestines hanging out, and stabbed her bronze dagger in her face, right between the eyes. Black ooze splattered across her check, but she didn't notice. The corpse fell to the ground lifeless, and didn't move again.

"The head, aim for their heads!" She called to the rest of us. Not needing to be told twice, I swung my sword high, and the middle-aged man's head came clean off his shoulders and sailed through the air. Leo ducked just in time.

"Hey!" He had dispatched his own zombie-a quick blow to the head from his hammer-and was helping Percy take out the last two. Then we were surrounded by corpses, and hopefully they would stay that way. I had to catch my breath for a moment, flicked the dark goo off my sword and we all regrouped. Reyna and Jason had smears of corpse blood on their fronts Hazel wrinkled her nose at the gunk Percy had gotten on her jeans when he had knocked ones jaw off. Frank and will looked fine, having taken theirs out from a safe and clean distance with a well placed arrow.

"Well that was weird." I broke the silence.

"Very." Nico said flatly. He looked angry, maybe angry at the fact the dead were alive when they weren't suppose to be, that he had nothing to do with it, or maybe because his favorite black shirt had bits of zombie flesh on it. I couldn't tell which.

"Ok, just to be clear, I would _much_ rather fight Dirt Face again." Percy grimaced. The others grunted in agreement.

"Because, lets be honest, she was a _lot_ less gross." Leo added, prodding a particularly nasty corpse that Reyna had cut the top of its head off, with his hammer. Annabeth tucked her knife in her belt.

"They didn't die in the normal way." She said it more of a question than a statement.

"We have a normal way?" Percy asked.

"She's right. Our weapons didn't go through them, but they didn't turn them to dust either." Piper observed, she also tucked her dagger in her belt, and glared at one of the corpses.

"We can figure it out later, we should leave, more might come." Reyna said and sheathed her sword. her purple cape still held the blessing of Athena, so it remained spotless and I glanced down at my shirt in envy. The others agreed, and we decided to head South, see where it takes us. It would get dark soon, and if we didn't find anything before then, then we'd have to stop and make camp. With those tings roaming around, I didn't know if I wanted to. I'm sure I sound ridiculous, a group of demigods such as ourselves should have no problems with these things. But something didn't feel right. As far as I knew, this was a new one for us, and new things in the life of a half-blood weren't always good. Me and Nico didn't sense any foul play, no other Necromancer or any mythological mischief. They weren't from our side, so they must be from the mortals.

But how? Why? Was there some sort of disease out break? We would've heard of something, right? What exactly did that flash of light _do_, and why to just us?

Was _this_ the thing Chiron was trying to tell us?...

No, it was too early to speculate, it could be dangerous to jump to conclusions. I guess we would just have to see how it all plays out, and hopefully get home in one piece.

We trudged along through the trees in a heavy silence. Nico had cast one last weary look over the corpses, the shadows at his feet shifted nervously, like he knew something but didn't want it to be true. I eyed the back of his head from the rear, the uneasy feeling from before taking permanent residence in my stomach. Leo sighed, and hummed under his breath.

"Well, one things for sure. We aren't in Kansas anymore."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Live

**Hey! I'm really greatful for all the feed back this has gotten :) Keep it up guys, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. As always, read and review it makes my day!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

**Live**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up to a loud CRASH!, and found my body covered in a thin layer of frost.

Like I had predicted, we walked for a good five hours-taking breaks in between-but found nothing and didn't run into another living person. I say that, because we ran into _plenty _of the dead. Fighting them became easy now that we knew it only took a swift stab to the head, but nonetheless disgusting and unpleasant. We tried to pass the time by playing Ispy, but one could only take so much of Leo picking the same thing over and over, before being tempted to leave him behind the next time he went into the bushes to pee. We didn't find a road, a sign, a log cabin, or anything else useful and we certainly didn't find any answers. And then the sun began to sink behind the horizon and night was fast approaching. We stopped to make camp on a stretch of flat gray rock-granite, according to Hazel-surrounded by a cluster of birch trees. We settled as comfortably as we could on the hard packed dirt, but I was soon wishing for my bed back at Camp. Leo produced a bag of beef jerky and a six pack of coke from his tool belt and we had divided it amongst us, conscious to leave some for the day(s?) ahead.

Nico volunteered to take first watch, which made sense since he was the only one that could actually sense the corpse things, and promised to wake Frank for the second shift. We stayed close, forming a tight circle around the dying embers of our fire. The day had been long and mentally trying, so despite the threat of the walking dead and the unfamiliar surroundings, nine weary demigods fell quickly into a restless sleep. But my brain refused to shut down, so I lay on my back and stared up at the stars. Next to me Percy snored softly, and I could hear the steady breathing of Nico a few feet away-his back to a tree as he stared off into the darkness, his sword resting across his lap for easy access. I replayed the days events over and over in my head, tried to make sense of it, but knew I'd only get more confused. I closed my eyes, and just imagined I was on a quest, then inhaled a lungful of crisp night air and slipped away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

In my dream, I was in the throne room on mount Olympus.

All twelve gods were present, two of them locked in a heated argument. Zeus was gesturing angrily at Athena and Hermes stood a few feet away, looking torn between jumping in or making a run for it. The other Gods looked on with troubled expressions-Ares whispered harshly with Hephaestus, Aphrodite finger combed her hair anxiously. Apollo's chair was empty.

"They are closer now than they have ever been before. This will only end badly." Athena insisted. Zeus shook his head. His suit looked crumbled, like he had slept in and had to throw on the first thing he could get his hands on. In the chair beside his, Hera sat regally, face impassive, fists clenched in her lap. I wanted to punch her, but didn't know if I could in this dream.

"We can not act unless we are certain. You know we cannot interfere." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say to the goddess of war, she took a step closer, raising her voice.

"By then it will be too _late_." Ozone crackled in the air, and the throne room shook a little. Poseidon stood and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She is right, this is nothing like what we have faced in the past. We should contact our-" Zeus shrugged off the sea god's touch and turned his back, dark eyebrows pulled forward in a grim scowl.

"I know what you would ask of me, but I cannot." Poseidon shared a glance with Hades, the lord of the underworld stood off to the side, as if unsure if he was really welcomed. It was a look that was not comforting at _all_. Artemis cleared her throat, her silver eyes were round with concern, but the rest of her face was a mask of professional indifference.

"Father, this could soon get out of hand. You…," she trailed off and glanced at the empty seat next to her, "you should seek council." Zeus fixed her with an electric-literal sparks in the air-glare and she fell silent. I felt anger boil in my stomach. I had no idea what was going on, but something bad was about to go down and as usual Zeus was being a stubborn ass. Athena gave a dry laugh.

"So _now _you have a conscious. Up until now you wouldn't have hesitated to have the demigods do your dirty work, was has changed your mind?"

"Enough!" Zeus boomed, the room shook again, bits of white dust fell like hail from the ceiling. Silence descended upon the gathered deities, Athena glared a glare that had me shrinking away, but Zeus returned it with one just as thunderous. The atmosphere was a tense, tangible energy that made the hairs on my arms prickle painfully. I was just about ready to jump in myself-or flee with Hermes-but then from behind, a hand fell on my shoulder. I jumped, spun around and blinked.

"_Mom_?" Hecate was dressed in flowing black robes, her blonde hair braided over one shoulder. She smiled, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I could only stare, bewildered. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. The goddess took both my hands in hers and gave them a loving, comforting squeeze. Around us the throne room continued to shake, the voices of the other gods resumed, more bickering, but it all faded into the background.

"Im sorry." She said, then in a flash of green she was gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CRASH!_

I sat bolt upright, only to find my legs frozen together. It took a few seconds to register the scene in front of me-It was dark, but then my eyes adjusted and the dim light from the fire was enough see. Nico lay sprawled on the ground a few feet away, exactly opposite from where he had been when I fell asleep. The ground around him crackled with white tendrils of frost that spread like ghostly tree branches, covering anything in a six foot radius-so, _us_. He groaned and his whole body began to fade and sway in the shadows. I blanched. He _didn't-_

"You _idiot!_" Will sprang to his feet, well tried to, his ankles were fused to the ground. His arms pinwheeled and he fell flat on his face. The others were definitely all wide awake now. Percy's face was stuck to the dirt by a stream of solidified drool from the corner of his mouth and Annabeth, Piper and Frank were all attached back to back to side like demigod popsicles. I summoned my sword and used it like an ice pick to free myself, Leo using his fire to help the others. I hobbled on numb legs over to the son of Hades and knelt beside him, debating whether or not to touch him, if I even _could_. He was paler, translucent almost. His breathing was labored, face and neck slick with perspiration. What was he _thinking_? Will, now freed, crouched beside me and grabbed Nico by the shoulder and gave him a rough shake.

"I _told _you, no shadow traveling!" He hissed, and began to check his vitals. Nico made weak attempts to fight him off, but could only gasp for breath and flop his arms uselessly. The others crowded around, grumbling and rubbing sleep from their eyes and brushing off any residue ice particles. Nico muttered something incoherently, face twisted in pain and irritation. I helped Will prop him against a tree as his image flickered again. Nico licked his lips, then tried to speak again.

"I just-just wanted to try it..." He slurred, eyes fluttering as he fought to stay conscious.

"Yeah, well don't do that again." Will snapped, hands positioned over the son of Hades's body, aglow with a faint gold light. Hazel held one of his hands in hers, it fazed through her skin for a moment, then was solid again. Regaining more strength, Nico passed his free hand over his face and gave a shuddering sigh.

"It was working, but-but then it was like I hit a wall…"

"A wall?" Annabeth clarified. Reyna nodded, her purple cloak wrapped around her body to fight of the night's chill.

"I've seen something like this happen before." Nico coughed, shook his head and looked up at us with inky black eyes.

"No, this was different...it-it wasn't just my powers failing, it was like someone else interfered. They grabbed me and toss-tossed me back out.' He wheezed. I had a feeling that my dream and Nico's accident were connected, but couldn't say how, and didn't know if now was the time to share it. Didn't want to freak everyone out unnecessarily. Color returned to Nico's face, well as much as he usually had, but he still looked exhausted. Will took his hands away and sat back on his haunches with a tired sigh. Leo kicked a rock with the tip of his doc martens and crossed his arms over his chest with a childish huff.

"Well, looks like we're walking home." Piper punched him in the arm.

With a few more reprimands and one last check that he wasn't going to melt into the ground, we let Nico sleep and Frank took his turn. Will wanted to stay up, just incase Nico did disappear, but Hazel insisted she would. Will tried to hide his frown, and went back to his spot next to Reyna. I shook my head, wondering how dense two guys could get.

It was unsettling, what Nico described, and was just another thing on the unexplainable list that was rapidly growing, and we decided to wait until morning to try and sort it out. Three cheers for procrastination. I didn't dream again, thankfully-the first time was more than enough.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was well into the next day before Nico woke up.

Poking the lumps of ash with a stick, Jason confided in me something that had been bothering him since yesterday. The sky had still been pink and gray with soft morning light, the others still sleeping-Will was awake before anyone, son of the sun god and all, and went to test his hand at hunting, only to come back later sheepish and empty handed-and the two of us sat side by side by the fire pit-apparently both early risers also. He confessed to feeling strange when he had flown up to rescue Leo. He felt weaker, and confused that something so simple took so much energy, more than it should have. Like something was holding him back. He didn't mention it then, because he didn't think it was a big deal, until son of Jupiter was afraid the same thing was happening to Nico, and maybe, could be happening to the rest of us. I bit my lip, battling internally on whether or not I should tell him about my dream. But I couldn't hold it in any longer, especially in light of recent events, and Jason was just some one you could tell things to, someone you could trust.

He stared pensively at his shoes when I was done. It wasn't a secret Zeus could be...difficult would be putting it lightly, and even though Jason had only really met the guy once, I hoped he wasn't offended. Zeus was pretty douchey in my dream, and I could understand if he was embarrassed or angry, so I waited for him to speak first. He didn't say much, agreed that the dream and his and Nico's power lapse were connected somehow, but he surprised me by saying we shouldn't tell the others just yet. He didn't want to worry them. Noble, but I hoped it wouldn't be a mistake that would bite us in the ass later down the road. I was a little hesitant, my gut twisted anxiously, but something in his pale blue eyes had me nodding in a silent promise.

When everyone was more or less awake-note to self, Annabeth is _not _a morning person-Frank suggested he and some one else scout ahead, see if there was anything close by, but the others didn't think it was such a good idea to split up. Horror movie 101-always stay together if you want to live. It was a good idea though, we needed to find food-Leo's tool belt was only so bottomless-maybe better shelter, but Nico couldn't be moved and we _still _didn't know where we were. So we waited, resorting to 'would you rather' and burping contests, and as soon as Nico regained consciousness-many zombie jokes were made appropriately-we moved on, setting a faster pace to cover more ground before it got dark again. When it looked like it was going to be another fruitless day, we found it. Or more like I stepped out of the trees and ran right into it

A sign. And not a metaphorical one either. The words were faded and someone had smeared red clay over what was left. Expect for the word sanctuary, and above that in the same grainy red sediment was the word NO-NO SANCTUARY. A chill ran down my back as we stared at it in silence. The Twilight Zone theme played in my head. Ok, what kind of weirdo place where we in? Along side it, rusty train tracks stretched down the gravel road. I could've cried-finally, something to follow! And the sign was in english, so that narrowed the possibilities of being in Europe. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"So I guess we aren't going this way?" Percy frowned. Reyna scrutinized the sign like it had suddenly insulted her.

"Maybe we should check it out, there could be people there." Piper suggested, a touch of eager hope in her voice. She must've unknowingly used a little bit of charmspeak, because a sudden warmth sparked in my chest at the thought.

"I don't think there is." Annabeth said grimly, then gestured at something ahead of us. I don't know how we could've missed it. Thick black smoke, faint wisps of bad news against the blue sky. My stomach sank-the spark instantly snuffed. If it was or wasn't a sanctuary, I didn't think there was much left of it anymore to find out.

"Ah, the intrigue continues." Leo muttered cryptically.

"Maybe a really big bonfire?" WIll shrugged. I rubbed my head, a small bump had formed.

"I don't think so...something doesn't feel right." It didn't. A voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to run in the opposite direction. Nico leaned against the sign, looking better than yesterday but still ready to drop at the slightest change in the wind. He squinted in the sunlight like a vampire.

"I can sense a lot of zombie things in that direction. I say we steer clear." Reyna nodded in agreement, shooting on last glare at the sign. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frank crouch to the ground, studying the muddy ground at our feet.

"Frank?" I asked.

"Footprints." He said, and pointed. Sure enough, there were a dozen or so mismatched tracks. He poked at the dirt with narrowed eyes.

"They look fresh, maybe a day or two." Leo snorted.

"Who died and made you Bear Grylls." Frank rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"My mom use to take me hunting, before she...you know." Leo flushed and glanced away.

"Couldn't they just be zombie tracks?" Hazel piped up, rubbing a soothing hand down Nico's back, who looked ready to hurl.

"Nah, they aren't all shuffled, but precise, measured. Definitely human-ah _living_." Frank confirmed. We all exchanged glances, and it was decided-follow the yellow brick road, so to speak. The prints lead us more or less back the way we came, in a slightly different direction. As we continued to hike, I wondered what kind of people these foot prints belonged too were. Were they responsible for the smoke? Were they living there and someone had come along and torched it. It all felt so strange. like we had stepped out of our world into another. But then again my life wasn't really normal to begin with.

It was frustrating, being so close to getting answers, but having to stop again for the night. Plus we had used the rest of the beef jerky for lunch and there was a chorus of rumbling stomachs by the time we were settled around a Leo fueled camp fire. The son of hephaestus scrounged up a few pieces of candy and a half eaten little debbies zebra cake, but other than that we were out of food. I thanked any god that was listening we had Percy. Like a bloodhound, we used him to sniff out a fresh source of water. We didn't find a stream or pond or anything, but all he had to do was place his palms on the ground and concentrate.

The whole power lapse thing worked in reverse for Percy.

Our only warning was a slight tremor, a low rumbling, then the ground exploded at our feet. A ten foot geyser shot into the sky. Bits of dirt and muddy water sprayed me full force in the face, knocking me, Piper, and Reyna-we were regrettably, foolishly, standing the closest-on our asses, and drenched everyone else head to toe. There was a moment of stunned silence, Percy frozen in his crouched position, perfectly dry and red in the face, the rest of us looking like half drowned cats. Leo shook his hair, peppering Annabeth in the face with even more water, and gave an impressed whistle.

"Geez Perce, we asked for a water fountain, not a water _hose_." Percy stood slowly, like any sudden movement would flood the area and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Sorry, something like thats hasn't happened since...well Mt. Saint Helens. I didn't have much control back then. I dont know what happened…" He trailed off and stared at the bubbling hole of water at his feet with pursed lips. Jason and I exchanged looks. Now was probably the time to be worried.

Hazel wrung her hair, Frank turned into a labrador retriever and did that dog shaking thing-poor Annabeth was just standing in the _wrong _place-as we huddled around Leo who had lit himself on fire so we could dry off faster. I peeled my jacket and t-shirt off and stood there shivering in a tanktop and jeans. Next to me, a sopping wet Nico looked murderous, with gritted teeth and black hair sticking to his neck and face. It was sort of adorable. As if sensing my thoughts, his dark aura intensified and made me shiver even more.

"Well at least we have water, and showers are always nice." Will drawled. He had taken off his shirt, and I could see Nico determinedly looking anywhere but him. The others snorted in amused agreement. Reyna's face was twisted in a sour grimace, tugging at her braid which had some how gotten wrapped around her head.

"This day just keeps getting better doesn't it?" Jason sighed.

"I really don't think you want to tempt the fates, sparky." Piper said through chattering teeth. Frank had assumed his less hairy from and put his hoodie around Hazel's shoulders. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms in a desperate attempt for heat.

"Le-leo, tur-turn it up." I grumbled. He gave me a wink and a thumbs up, his whole body blazed brighter, I sighed at the extra warmth. It felt heavenly on my bare shoulders, I closed my eyes to savor the feeling. Then Nico's head shot up-I thought maybe his backside was on fire-and he hissed angrily.

"You just _had _to say something Grace."

"What did I-"

Groan, shuffle, growl, shuffle shuffle. My heart sank, another wave of shivers.

"Not cool!" Percy stomped his foot.

It must've been the giant water spout, and probably the Leo torch, that attracted them so quickly. That'll teach us to never be thirsty again. Another note to self-though they are dead, their hearing works just fine, almost _too _good. We drew our weapons-fumbled with them, dove for them, you know, typical demigod finesse-and readied for another bought with the walking dead.

I counted eighteen, but even with a Leo light source it was pretty dark so who knows how many there really were. It was best to keep thinking there were just eighteen. I felt reassurance knowing I wasn't alone, squeezed the familiar metal weight in my hand, and lunged forward to meet them-to get it over with as soon as possible, dry off, sleep, and wake up from this bizarre dream. The first three were easy-dodge, duck, slice, repeat. But more just kept coming from the trees, living nightmares that seemed to peel off from the shadows like some grotesque, cheesy 80s movie. It didn't feel like a movie. Four converged on me at once, I had to dive to the ground to avoid the snapping jaws and clawing hands. I hacked off one guys arms, turned and hit one with the butt of my sword. It went down and Reyna finished it off. I nodded my thanks, but couldn't spare another moment of distraction. She disappeared once more in the fray.

Some how we all ended up several feet apart, panic tried to seize me at the thought of being separated from my friends, so I put my game face on and stabbed a seriously decaying lady in the face with a _little _more force than necessary. Blood splashes over my nose and my only thought is how I was complaining not five minutes ago of being soaked with water. I take it all back. Of course, the blade gets stuck in her brain cavity, caught on the edge of her skull. I'm seconds away from yanking it free, but it's not quick enough. Something knocks into me from behind, I tumble to the ground, sword still in the zombies face. I flipped onto my back as the corpse threw itself on top of me. I just managed to grab it's shoulders, its mouth snaps mere centimeters from my throat, and hold it at bay. But these things are _strong_, driven by mindless, unnatural hunger, and I can tell it won't be long before I'm overpowered.

_Overpowered_.

The demigod in me urges, pleads, to keep my head. The minute I lose it, I'm dead. But fear has already reared its ugly head. I can feel it crawling up my throat, white hot, where it sticks in a strangled, desperate scream. The corpse gropes at me with rotting hands, the stench is awful and something sticky and warm dribbles onto my face. I glanced helplessly at my sword, just within arm's reach, but if I let go for even a second, it would rip out my jugular for sure. I struggled to get my legs up, to kick it off me, to do _something _other than just lay there and get eaten. I was _not _about to die, not like this. And then the fear turned into something much more powerful-anger. I felt something cold build up in me, starting from my stomach, then it shot up through my lungs-it burned in a pleasant way-into my arms. I recalled something in that instant, something Lou Ellen had showed me, before I really knew about incantations. It was a single word, a simple, but effective way to defend yourself she had said. It flared a bright green in my mind, traveled down my tongue and fired from my lips in a burst of magic.

"_Aspida_!"

The corpse went flying back in a burst of emerald light, sailed through the air and hit a tree with a sickening crunch. It crumpled to the ground, in several smoking pieces, and wasn't getting up anytime soon. Gasping, I scrambled to my feet, retrieved my sword and braced myself for another attack. But there wasn't one. I blinked in the aftermath of my magic, it left a strange taste in my mouth, black dots dancing in front of my eyes and fuzzy white symbols seared into my lids. How did I-what _just-_the shocked faces of my friends stared back at me, all in various states of cleanliness and weariness. I swallowed thickly, I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. I felt like I was naked or something. I waved my sword at the charred corpse.

"I got mad." I choked out. I was relieved to see the stunned expressions to morph into grins.

"Remind me never to piss you off then." Piper smiles.

"You _destroyed _that thing, Beck." Leo stammered, then realized his entire body was still on fire, he toned it down to just his hands. Will hovered over Nico, making sure he was ok, and Percy helped Annabeth wipe the zombie gunk off her face. I swiped at my own face with my forearm, nose wrinkled in disgust. I met Jason's questioning gaze, and shrugged. Nothing had felt different, a little more powerful, but I was angry, and my emotions always affected my magic. I bent down to get my shirt and jacket, having to use my sword to nudge the dead bodies out of the way.

"It's not safe to stay here anymore. We gotta make camp somewhere else" Hazel said, her expression said she really didn't want to, but knew we had to. _Amen_. Leo grumbled.

"Again? Man, who could _live _like this." Reyna slapped him in the back of the head and we all walked quickly, wanting to put as much distance between us and them. I looked one last time at the zombie I had shredded, told myself it was ok, that I was in control and pulled my jacket tighter against my stomach.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was me and Percy on first watch.

My clothes were still a little damp-we didn't want to risk another fire-and I had my arm propped on my knee to inspect a nasty scrape on my elbow I hadn't notice earlier. Damn zombie. Percy offered me a leaf bowl of water, I took a grateful sip, then passed it back. He folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the sky, as I went back to cleaning my sword.

"Crazy day, huh." He whispered. I smirked.

"Story of our lives, right?"

"I dont know about you, but this is a first for me. Sure I've been to the Underworld more than enough times, but this, this is gnarly." I chuckled, the son of Poseidon never failed to make me laugh. On the other side of me, Jason shifts in his sleep, and I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my laugh.

"Tell me about it." I said. There was comfortable silence, I listened to the night sounds around us for anything threatening, but it was all peaceful now. Weren't we attacked by a horde of flesh eating zombies like three hours ago? Sheesh, this place was giving me a headache.

"Where do you think we are?" Percy asked, fingering the clay beads around his throat. I mulled it over, biting my lip.

"South. I think we're still in the states." He looked over at me, eyebrow raised.

"What makes you say that?"

"The climate, trees, just a gut feeling I guess. I could be wrong." He nods and shifts so he's facing me. Both eyebrows are drawn together now, he focuses on something by my leg. He looks like he's about to say something important, ask me something personal, but then he sniffs the air and frowns. Percy sits up and scans the tree line. I tense, but can't sense anything out the ordinary.

"What?" I breathe. He tilts his head, confused.

"I smell barbecue."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you liked it! :) Not exactly barbeque, Percy...**

**~Prosto**


	3. Survive

**I'm glad so many people are readying this and actually liking it! I'm really enjoying writing it, and your reviews and views just give me an extra boost :) So thanks again, and enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Three**

**Survive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I should've stopped him, I should have _never_ agreed.

Percy stood slowly, and sniffed again. I stood too, gripped my sword and tried not to feel so ridiculous smelling the air like a crazy person. I didn't smell anything at first, and inwardly rolled my eyes at Percys antics, but then my nose caught something in the breeze. It was faint, but it was definitely a burning meat sort of aroma. My stomach growled.

"Barbeque, as in _barbeque _barbecue?" Percy glanced at me sideways.

"Is there any other kind?" I shrugged and whispered hotly.

"I just can't imagine someone having a _barbeque _out here in the middle of _no where_, with those _things _walking around. Think about it Percy, it doesn't smell like barbeque, it smells _suspicious_." He considered my words for a few heart beats, but his sea green eyes were determined and I mentally groan. Oh here we go-I don't know how Annabeth does it, put up with him. He withdrew Riptide from his pocket and gave me a hard stare. I shook my head.

"No." His stare didn't falter.

"_No_. We can't just waltz off into the forest at night to check it out. It could be nothing, or a trap, or _nothing_." I hissed. Leo gave a sigh/snort, rolled onto his side, and I bit my lip. Percy scanned the blackness around us, and smirked a smirk the Stolls would be proud of.

"Well, the way I see it, there's only one way to find out." I glowered at him.

"Or do nothing! And we can't just leave the others unguarded." That seemed to stop him in his tracks for a moment, he glance at our sleeping companions with hesitation. I put a hand on my hip triumphantly.

"Can't you use some protection spell or something?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, what was I, a genie?

"It doesn't work like that."

"_C'mon_ Beck."

"_No_." I growled. Truth was, I was a little afraid. Not exactly fear of whoever was barbecuing in such a place at such an hour, but the fear of getting my hopes up just to have them torn down. I have had enough of that recently, thanks. But Percy wasn't taking no for an answer, he began to tiptoe around a snoring Frank and headed in what I assumed to be the direction of the smell. My hand shot out to grab his elbow.

"_Wait_," I hissed, "You can't go alone." The son of Poseidon had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Then come with me." I grit my teeth, just about ready to strangle him, his smug smile white in the dark. I sighed through my nose, glanced at the others and let my shoulders drop.

"_Fine_. Give me a sec." I closed my eyes and mumbled a few ancient greek words. I was better at offensive incantations, didn't know many 'protection spells', but hopefully this would do. It wouldn't last long and would only hold off a few zombies for a couple minutes. If another horde passed by, our friends would be defenseless. I held out a hand, pale green ripples spread from my fingertips, one from each finger, smoky symbols floated through the air. Each little character veered in different directions, landed on a tree, glowed a bright white, then sank into the bark; forming a small circle of protection around the other demigods. I nodded at Percy. I really hope I don't regret this.

"This wont last long, let's make this quick."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"This way."

I followed Percy through the dark, tripped on another root, and cursed his name up and down in my head. Ten minutes of walking and still nothing. I wanted to turn back, this didn't feel right, but Percy was persistent and-begrudgingly-he had awoken my inner curiosity. He took a sharp left, and I stumbled to keep up with him. How can he even _see_? I was tempted to summon a little light, but settled with just my sword-even if I couldn't see, I could still stab things. I was just about to put my foot down and demand we head back-my foot snagged again-but then Percy stopped. I run into him mid stumble, almost impaling him.

"Geez-"

He quickly signaled me to be quiet. I readied my sword and peeked over his shoulder. I honestly didn't know what I was expecting. In my head I imagined a couple bald guys with hairy potbellies in hideous hawaiian t-shirts, kickin it in old lawn chairs with a couple beers and some steaks. I wasn't even close. Yards away, orange light illuminated the large brick face of a two story building-rectangular windows, white trim-and six silhouettes. We crouched low and crept closer, hiding in the shadows of the treeline. Four people-three men and a woman-stood or sat around a crude grill compiled of metal scraps, wood planks, and a hunk of something cooking on a piece of chain-link fence. They tore into whatever it was, eating like they hadn't in weeks. Two others-men-huddled a few feet away, one propped against a tetherball pole, the other knelt leisurely next to him.

Percy and I shared a look, and shuffled closer. I stepped on a twig and froze. It seemed to go unheard, but knew we shouldn't risk a repeat. I didn't know how much magic I could use, I didn't want the protection spell back at camp to falter because of my lack of stealth, but figured this would be worth it. I manipulated the mist slightly, just to cloak us even more in shadows, that if those people looked over, they wouldn't be able to see us-or hopefully hear us. I modified our hearing a bit, since getting any closer was out of the question.

I blinked, trying to decide if what I was seeing was what I was seeing. The man slumped against the pole only had one leg, the stump wrapped in white gauze with a round red stain-suggesting a recent amputation. The man crouching was talking to him, I couldn't see his face but he had brown hair and a slim build. His leather jacket was dirty and worn, his companions were also dirty and like they had been on the road for a couple days. Like we were ones to talk. Percy frowned and leaned closer to hear what was being said. Words floated to my ears like we had tuned into a radio station.

"-these aren't things that we _want _to do. They're things we gotta do." A frigid thrill shot down my spine like a fist sized ice cube. His voice was articulate, light, like he was explaining something incomprehensible to a child. It had a hint of malice, that paced back and forth behind iron bars like a lion. I had only met Octavian once, and the resemblance was a little unsettling. I immediately didn't like him.

"You and your people took away our _home_. That's their play, and now were out here like eeeverybody else, trying to survive." He drawled, and I could feel Percy scoot closer. I frowned, survive what?

"And in order to do that, we have to hunt." A soft breeze ruffled my hair, scattered the leaves around us. The tightening in my gut, the goosebumps that made my skin itch, and the sharp edge in this mans voice told me he wasn't referring to animals.

"It didn't start that way," pause, "eating people."

I stiffened, my heart spluttered momentarily, my fingers slackened but I caught myself, and my sword, before it could hit the ground. Now my grip was painfully tight, I fixed my eyes on my white knuckles, they were trembling. Percy's breathing picked up as I'm sure we were both wondering if we had heard him correctly. We couldn't have.

"It evolved into that-_we_ evolved. We had too." It was said so simply, like anyone would've done the same.

"And now...we've _de_volved. Into hunters." That word again, now it had taken on a whole new meaning-my gut feeling wasn't wrong, animals, people, they were the same in this context. I forced myself to look up. The man on the ground, his skin even darker in the low light, his expression was disbelief, shock. Im sure mine wasn't so different. I looked over at Percy, he looked over at me, and my face was mirrored in his. Riptide was still in pen form, clutched by his side, but the look in his eyes were dangerous enough. I hoped he wouldn't give us away. In that moment, I didn't feel like a battle hardened demigod with magical powers, I felt more mortal than I ever had.

"I told you, I said it. You can't go back, Bob."

_Bob_.

Now that this man had a name to his face, I felt even sicker. Bob regarded the other man with a piercing scowl, black eyes searching his face. For what, I didn't know. Maybe humanity. I don't think he found any.

"I just hope you understand, that nothing happening to you now is personal. Yeeah, you put us in this situation, and it is, almost-" a tiny chuckle, he looked off to the side and smirked, and I could make out stubble and thin features," kind of a cosmic justice for it to be you. But, we would've done this to anybody."

It was like someone had picked me up by the back of the neck, pulled me out of my body, and made me a bystander to myself. It was surreal-I heard the words, they echoed in my skull, but they didn't make sense. I knew it was english, but my brain processed it as another language. Percy swayed, and had to put a hand out to steady himself. The thin man fixed his gaze on something on Bobs lap-no, the spot where his leg would've been-and got this far away look on his face, like he was planning his next move in a chess game.

"We will." He said softly, resolutely. He clicked his tongue, and wrung his hands.

"But, at the end of the day, no matter how much we hate all this ugly business..." I had never heard something said so insincere-he trailed off and looked pointedly down at Bob's missing limb and it clicked in my head like someone had cocked a gun against my temple.

Oh _gods_, _oh-_

My hand flew up, clamped over my mouth to keep the strangled gasp behind my teeth. It burned in my throat, a muffled whine managed to escape-Percy shot to his feet and braced himself against a tree-and I had to make a conscious effort not to let my magic flare. It bucked against me, it sensed the whirlwind of emotions in my head and wanted to respond, to lash out and be freed.

Bob followed his gaze, looked down, and I watched as his face melted into pure horror. His eyes widened, lips quivered, shoulders shook as he took in the sight of his missing leg. The thin man smiled, and shrugged.

"A man's gotta eat."

Bob sobbed, and the man brought something up to his lips and all the blood drained from my face. He took a modest bite, chewed exaggeratedly, thoughtfully, as Bob looked at him with a twisted, pained stare. My eyes darted over to the grill, at the people lounged around it, then finally fell on the source of the smell that had lead us here. I could just barely make out the shape of a foot, individual toes, before I looked away. The thin man held a skinny finger up, as though a thought had just occurred to him and spoke with his mouth full, his chin covered in grease.

"If it makes you feel any better, you taste _much _better than we thought you would."

I was shoved back into my body with a sudden jerk. The connection broke, I didn't want to- I _couldn't _hear anymore. I stood on shaky legs and took deep breaths. A couple minutes went by, neither of us spoke or moved. Then finally I found my voice.

"Per...Percy...lets _go_." The words got caught in my throat, sounding more like strained, raspy breaths than words. I didn't think he heard them anyways. We needed to leave, _I _needed to leave, to get out of there, _now_. I tugged on his arm weakly. He was frozen in place, facial features stuck in a mixture of surprise, disgust, and anger. I tugged again, something was gnawing at my stomach, and I was five seconds away from vomiting or completely losing my shit. Probably both.

"_Percy_." I pleaded, frantic and took a step back. Leaves crunched beneath my boots, and it was enough to snap him out of it, just in time for us to duck behind a tree. One of the men looked over, the one with the baseball hat, and I swear he could hear my heartbeat, it was impossibly loud in my ears as it pounded against my ribcage. A rustled as he stood. I bit my lip, hard.

Oh _gods_.

We waited-I prayed my concealment cloak would hold-not daring to move a muscle, as heavy footsteps headed in our direction. Each second was torture, my legs tensed, ready to bolt-I wanted to-but my brain wouldn't let me move. Percy grabbed my hand, and squeezed, pressing us even further into the rough bark of the tree. His face against the side of my head was of little comfort. The man was right on the other side, I could hear him breathing, see the faint puff of it in the air. Something flashed past my eyes-_me_ tied to the pole, _my _leg gone and cooking on the fence turned grill, that creepy thin guy eating it in front of me. With that unnerving, unholy smile.

A hand appeared by my head. The man with the baseball hat peered into the darkness, our faces close enough that if he turned, our noses wouldn't even be three inches apart. The rim of the hat hid his eyes in shadow. I didn't breath, I didn't blink, Percy's grip was like stone. He chewed obnoxiously on a piece of meat-I had to suppress a gag when I smelt it-and sneered at nothing.

"What is it?" One of his companions called. He shook his head, swallowed, licked his fingers and spit at the ground. It landed on my foot.

"Nothin. 'robably just some damn bird." Then he turned and walked away. Cold tingles spread through my body like wild fire, numbing any part of my body that hadn't already lost feeling. We stood like statues for as long as we deemed safe enough. It felt like an eternity. Then quiet murmurs and the crackle of the fire were the only things we heard. Percy pulled away, held a finger to his lips and tugged me forward. I followed quietly, legs useless noodles, and didn't once look back. When we were far enough away, we broke in a run, falling and tripping in the dark but we didn't care. We stopped just a few yards from camp-relief that it was untouched and undisturbed washed over me. Then my knees buckled.

I landed hard on my hands, let my sword tumble away and slumped sideways against a tree. Percy followed suit, flopping onto his back with gasping breaths. I blinked back tears, tried to convince myself the last twenty minutes didn't happen, that I had fallen asleep on my watch and this was a dream-that _all _of this was a dream. But I knew I was wide awake, knew it the moment I woke up in the forrest. Then I remembered how my stomach had growled, how even though I was pretending to be mad at percy, I thought it smelled so _good_-how I watched with envy as they ate, before I-before I _knew-_

I lurched forward, back arched, and emptied the contents of my stomach on the forest floor. I remembered the look on Bob's face, on the thin man's face, his casual way of speaking and the way him and his buddies tore into their meals-teeth and nails. Just like the walking corpses. I threw up again, until nothing came out and it was just dry heaves. I glared at the mess I made through the red haze in front of my eyes, not really sure what I was angry at; those people, knowing I couldn't do anything about it, maybe even the whole _damn _world. That seemed right-this whole place was messed up, and a hollow feeling in my chest wondered just how far this crazy reality stretched. Thin man said Bob and his people had destroyed their home-now that I knew what they were, I would say they did the world a favor.

And it suddenly all made sense, the NO SANCTUARY sign must've been Bob and his people, and the smoke was thin man and his cannibalistic followers 'home'. Did they escape? Where were the rest of Bob's people? They seemed like good people if they were warning people not to go to that place, right? My head pounded, I shuddered, confused beyond my mental capacity. What had happened in the world to make there people eat other _people_? Thin man mentioned surviving, and evolving. I guess I could understand that, but not like _this_. I closed my eyes, fingers dug into the soft dirt, felt the edges of my mind chip away. All I could see was Bob's charred foot on the grill, thin man sinking his teeth in-I didn't know what word to use anymore-like it was the best thing he had ever tasted-I hiccuped and felt a treacherous tear roll down my cheek.

_I want to go home._

I started as a hand fell on my shoulder. I lifted my head, and met vacant green eyes. Percy's face was hard to label, he looked pale and offered me a hand. Wiping the edge of my sleeve across my chin, I took it and he pulled me up. He didn't say anything-it was weird seeing him so serious, so dim-just brushed dirt off my arm, then turned and walked towards where the others slept, blissfully unaware of the horror we had witnessed. I took a step forward, knees still weak.

"We have to tell them." I croaked. He stopped, and looked at me over his shoulder, and I noticed the misty film over his eyes, the hard set of his mouth.

"Tell them what?" I stared at him like he had grown a second head. My brain was doing that translation malfunction thing again.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe that we're camped a few miles away from a group of _cannibals_." I snarled, flinging an arm out in the direction we had just come, not bothering to keep my voice down like he had. I thought of Bob, and my anger boiled higher. Percy flinched like I had swung at him, and returned my glare.

"Cause that'll go over well. Maybe we should figure things out first!" I balled my hands, something in me snapped.

"Figure out _what, _Percy?! They were eating his _leg_! You heard what that guy said, they'd do this to anybody, we have to _go, _that could be us_-_"

"What's will all the shouting?" A groggy voice grumbled. Percy whirled around as Annabeth sat up and rubbed at her eyes and sluggishly reached for her dagger. The others were stirring too, sitting up and blinking in confusion.

"Is it my turn for watch?" Hazel yawned, untangling herself from her boyfriends arms. Nico quickly rolled away from Wills side, having drifted closer during the night, before he saw. But Reyna had and shared a sly smile with Jason over his head. Leo and Frank stretched their arms above theirs heads in unison, each making a pleased groan, then froze and looked at the other and quickly looked away with a huff and a scowl. I felt the anger leave me like air from a balloon, I defleated in seconds. I felt like we had walked into somebodys birthday party, a special and personal gathering, two strangers appearing uninvited just to tell them a loved one had died in some tragic accident. I didnt want to ruin this. Piper tilted her head, choppy brown hair sticking up in the back.

"Beck, Percy? Whats going on?" My throat tightened. The tension hung heavy in the air between me and Percy, he glanced at me with challenging eyes-_your move_.

"I, theres something we-something that happened..." I fumbled for words, and despite my earlier anger, I looked helplessly to Percy. He looked just as lost, he ran a hand through his black hair and could only look at the ground.

"We-we found something…" He tried, but trailed off.

"Like what?" Will sighed, clearly not happy about being awake.

"Just now? So-so you guys _left_?" Reyna asked, anger flittered across her face.

"Yeah, well I smelt something so we followed it and-" Annabeth groaned, cutting him off.

"Percy, how many times have I told you to stop letting your stomach-"

"It's not like _that_!" He snapped, surprising everyone with the amount rage and panic in his voice, uncharacteristic for the son of Poseidon. It was silent, all joking aside, the atmosphere changed drastically.

Then a gunshot rang through the night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hecate paced the floor, and knew she couldn't hide from Zeus forever.

Even from here, she could feel his anger and wrath like an approaching thunder storm. But It was too late now, no matter what happened from here on out, it was all in the hands of eleven young demigods. She paused and stared at the far wall, through it and beyond, fearing she had made a mistake after all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please read and Review! :)**

**~Prosto**


	4. Help

**Yay, chapter four! Enjoy! :) Reviews are nice!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Four**

**Help**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone froze.

My breath hitched, someone had driven metal spikes through my feet, staking me in place. Instantly Percy and I locked eyes. He saw the frantic question in mine, frowned, then shook his head. The shot had come from a different direction, in front of us instead of behind-not from the creeper cannibal's camp. That still wasn't very reassuring. A heavy silence stretched over our heads, no one moved, and before anyone could speak, another shot had me flinching. Then another-four-five-six-fired in quick succession. Goosebumps spread like wildfire over my arms, down my neck, prickling almost painfully.

"That _can't _be good." Jason said-rising hastily to his feet to stand next to Reyna-and I wanted to punch him. I had almost become a zombie buffet yesterday because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, and I didn't want him giving the Fates any more ideas. I've had enough, thanks. The others still glanced warily at Percy and I-standing a noticeable distance from each other, and my chest ached-obviously not ready to let the matter drop, but now something more important needed our attention. I'd have to thank who ever fired. That is, if they didn't shoot us first.

"So let me guess, we're gonna follow it." Leo sighed, bending down to pick up his tool belt and re-buckled it around his hips.

"Yes."

"No."

"Bad idea."

"Of course we are."

I found myself in a four way glare with Percy, Reyna and Annabeth. Hazel shifted uncomfortably, Will and Leo smothered snickers and Nico rolled his eyes.

"In the middle of the night? Not a good idea." Annabeth stated firmly.

"If we don't go now, we'll lose them." Percy replied, for once matching his girlfriend's hard stare with his own. Will looked uncomfortable standing between them and edged closer to Frank. Reyna shook her head, her long black braid whipped the air.

"It's too risky."

"So is _not _following them." I said hotly. Reyna took a step closer, dark eyes ready to knock me down a few pegs, but Piper held her hands up in a time out gesture.

"Everybody _cool _it." A soothing effect immediately rippled among us-darn charmspeak-the tension slowly ebbed away. She pointed a finger at me and Percy. "You two still have some explaining to do, but for now we are going to get to the bottom of this. I'm _tired _of walking in circles looking for answers and by Hera we are following those gun shots!." She barked. We all nodded briskly-seriously though, I'd take charmspeak over magic spells any day-Frank took a nervous step away from the fuming daughter of Aphrodite so he and Will were practically huddling, and with a few more glares and troubled glances thrown around, we packed up in silence. We didn't have much to pack in the first place, so really we shuffled around in awkward silence, then headed for trouble.

We had Leo lead the way with a burning fist-just enough to see, but not enough to attract unwanted attention-the rest of us filling in behind him, weapons drawn and ready. I slowed my pace discreetly-the others pretty much made a path, I flushed-and fell instep next to Percy at the rear. The prideful, stubborn voice in my head was giving me snide remarks, saying I should leave it alone, I had nothing to be sorry for, _he _did-but he was my friend and I wanted to understand why he was acting the way he was. He didn't look up, just shoved his hands in his pockets, but he didn't walk any faster so I took that as a good sign to proceed. Annabeth reluctantly walked ahead to give us some privacy.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I murmured, he didn't respond, but I knew he wouldn't. "I didnt mean to snap at you like that. We had both just witnessed something awful and we both were handling it in different ways, so I'm sorry." He looked at me then, and I was glad to see some light had returned to his eyes. He scanned my face, maybe for any bullshit, then gave me a small smile, and it lifted this huge weight from my shoulders. I was starting to think I had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry too, I just-just didn't know how to process, you know? You ok?" I assured him I was. I assured _myself _I was.

"You?" He shrugged, and stared ahead again.

"I will be."

It was fifteen minutes of quiet trekking, before we found the church. It was a simple, small white building with stained glass windows and a faded, chipped steeple. It looked so out of place, smack dab in the middle of no where-eerie, and sad in the darkness. Leo put his hand out and we crouched in the bushes yards away, made sure the leaves and shadows hide us from view and a wave of unpleasant dejavu almost knocked me off my feet. But with a few deep breathes, I was warrior demigod again.

Reyna sized the church up with piercing black eyes, probably picking it apart for any weaknesses, the defensive practicality and all that jazz. I could see Annabeth doing the same, but she had a little more admiration for the architectural curves in her gaze than how to carry out a successful siege. There was no light from inside or any other signs of life, but I knew there were people inside. There had to be.

"Do we knock?" Leo whispered, he fiddled nervously with a piece of tinfoil, shaping it and reshaping it into different animals. We glanced around for any other ideas, and he got his answer, but not from any of us. The front doors of the church creaked open, and seven figures slipped outside and down the wooden steps. I couldn't make out much, four were women-I squinted through the blackness-the others men. They all had guns, and moved with practiced stealth down the dirt road. They vanished into the shadows without a sound.

"That's them, it has to be." Will said, he shifted closer to get a better look, but we all knew it. Frank narrowed his eyes, his fingers deftly, absentmindedly plucked at his bow string.

"Yeah, the others must be inside. Those tracks suggested at _least _a dozen people." We all nodded. Then movement to our right had my heart leaping up into my throat. Another group of people stepped out of the trees, six silhouettes I wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. They moved down the dirt road opposite of where the other group had gone-towards us, also armed. Percy and I stiffened. All eleven demigods ducked, and peered through the foliage as they passed. I swear I could smell cooked meat as they walked by. Piper frowned at my wild eyed expression. The group of flesh eating psychopaths made their way up the steps, not before sweeping the area, then disappeared through the front doors like ghosts. My small intestines twisted themselves in knots. Oh _no-_

"Ok, spill it. What's going on." Piper hissed as soon as we were alone outside again. The others looked on expectantly, Percy put a hand on my shoulder and nodded. _Really_? He was the one who wanted to keep quiet twenty minutes ago, but, I reasoned, now wasn't the time to point fingers, the people inside were trapped with revenge seeking cannibals and we had to do _something_. So Percy and I took turns giving them the quick, five minute version of what we had witnessed. It felt weird and uncomfortable witnessing it, and even weirder and _more _uncomfortable retelling it, like we describing some outlandish scene from a movie and expected them to believe it was real. Once again-this was definitely _not _a movie. I left out the part about Percy freezing, and me vomiting and when we were done the others reacted pretty much as I predicted they would. Hazel had turned green, Nico's stoic expression didn't change, but his eyes had hardened, and the others looked shell shocked, revolted, and sad.

"That-that explains why you guys were so.." Annabeth trailed off and grabbed her boyfriends hand. There weren't really words for it. The others gave us comforting gestures, and I was reminded once again how lucky I was, at least, to be here with my friends. I couldn't imagine doing any of this by myself.

"Bob, his friends, we _have _to help them." Hazel urged, her eyes big with determination and compassionate fire. She looked ready to take them all on single handedly, but I was positive she wouldn't have to.

"Figures we'd walk right into some kind of crazy turf war. Maybe we should just sit this one out." Leo muttered, crumpling the little silver elephant in his hands. Hazel gave him a stern, borderline pleading look, and he looked away, shame colored his cheeks pink. He sorta had a point. Maybe he was right, this wasn't our business, we didn't know the whole situation. I grit my teeth-Bobs face contorted in fear and utter helplessness danced behind my eyes-well now we were _making _it our business.

"I agree with Hazel, we can't just let them...die." Nico said, his grip on his stygian iron sword was a white glare in the dim light. His face was pale and tight with anger. I remembered him telling me about Bryce Lawrence, and knew he wasn't going to let something like this happen unpunished. I secretly hoped him went all Ghost King on their asses.

"Or eaten." I added grimly.

"We can't just barge in there, and demigods or not, they have guns and we _don't_." Reyna sighed, irritated. I could feel her frustration, I felt it too like a hot poker digging into my stomach. Jason suggested we split up, take them by surprise. Reyna shot it down, in all the chaos, Bob's people could get caught in the crossfire. Hazel wanted to dig a tunnel underneath them, Nico wanted to shadow travel us in there-Will didn't even let him finish his sentence-and Piper wanted to try charm speaking them into putting their weapons down. Which wasn't a bad idea, but we needed to decide _quick_, who knows what was going on in there-the longer we debated, the more danger the people inside were in. There weren't any more gun shots, no shouting, so maybe everyone inside were ok, and _not _dead. I was just about to offer my mist bending abilities to create a diversion or something along those lines, when Frank held up a hand for silence.

"Looks like we wont have to do anything after all." Percy breathed, relieved.

The group of seven from before-the good guys?-appeared just as suddenly as they had disappeared. They walked fast down the dirt road, guns up and ready. They must've doubled back. I was impressed, it was a strategy worthy of Athena-make your enemies think you've fallen for their trap, when really they've fallen for yours. We all exchanged anxious, uneasy looks, seeing the people we had been so eagerly-neigh desperately-following in a new light. The voice in my head from earlier began to wonder just who was the more dangerous group here. On the bright side, it seemed we wouldn't have to come to the rescue after all. The group entered the church like vengeful spirits, and for a brief moment I felt bad for thin man and his merry band of cannibals. I caught the look on the man's face in the lead-scraggly hair and beard-and knew they meant business. The feeling didn't last long.

We all wished we knew what was happening inside. The silence that followed was some of the longest minutes of my life. At one point I swear I heard muffled shots, but couldn't be sure, it could've been my imagination.

"Should we go in?" Annabeth's voice broke through my thoughts. There were a few nods and murmurs of agreement, but Reyna shook her head.

"No, we should wait until someone comes out."

"But what if Bob and the others were overpowered, what if they're already...dead." Hazel said. She gave Frank's hand, interlaced snugly with hers, a worried squeeze. Piper put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Those people are out numbered, you heard Frank, Bob has at least a dozen friends."

"That makes it even then" Will said, and we looked at him confused, he shrugged and slipped his bow over his shoulder and across his chest. Between him and Frank they only had 13 arrows left.

"If we have to, you know, fight them, defend ourselves or whatever."

"Woah there Legolas, we aren't fighting anyone." I patted his shoulder wrly.

"These are the good guys." Percy managed a smirk.

"Based on a muddy sign and a legless stranger, but hey, it's better than nothing." Leo waved his hand in the air, his compacted ball of tinfoil flew threw the air and nailed Nico in the eye. The son of Hades twitched and shot him a glare, and the son of Hephaestus whistled and picked at his shoe laces. For lack of anything better to do, we sat in silence, played with sticks and waited. When a good half hour passed, and still no signs of life inside the church. Piper and Annabeth wanted to head back and set up camp again, but Jason and I pointed out why not set it up here. It was more practical. We wanted to be there the moment those doors opened, and by the looks of it, that wasn't going to happen until morning. Fine by me, it was starting to be a struggle to keep my eyes opened-it had been a loooooooooong day.

"Me and Annabeth will keep watch," A non too subtle jab and glance at me and Percy , "You guys should try and get some sleep." Will sighed.

"Right, _try_."

I shifted in the dirt, creating a half-assed bed out of leaves, folded my arms and made sure the church was in my line of sight. It's white face was mocking. I leaned against Percy, shoulder to shoulder and let my lids drop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Its just four walls and a roof.'_

Apollo wiped the drops of blood hanging from his nose with the back of his hand, a bright golden smear, and looked dejectedly up at something above his head. It's shadow loomed over him.

Blaring alarm lights bathed the white walls a chaotic red, the people inside like a kicked hornet's nest.

Her arms spread, palms facing the earth-Hecate weaved a spell in blood.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Beck."

Something poked me in the side, and my eyes shot open. Jason's face came into focus, but he wasn't looking at me, his pale blue eyes were focused on something over my shoulder. My heart sped up, the others were all awake and tense. As quietly as possible I crouched on my knees and turned, blinking in the white dawn light. Four people were lugging something out the church doors and down the steps. It took my sleep fuzzy brain a few seconds to process, but when the dots connected, I felt my face slacken. The bearded man, an asian guy, a redheaded buff dude and a pretty brunette dragged the body across the dirt and deposited it in a little grove of trees a few yards away. A tangled, pink rope of bloody sausages trailed behind them, the only thing keeping the upper half and lower half of the corpse connected. I didn't have to see the face to know it was thin man.

Oh. _Oh._

Well, we know who won.

More people from inside came out in groups with more mutilated bodies, placing them next to each other. A red stained baseball hat lay by the church doors, and I forced a breath through my nose. I saw Hazel put a hand over her mouth, and Frank and Piper had turned a sickly green. Percy glowered at the dead bodies, which was strange-not that this wasn't disturbing and those cannibals didn't have it coming-but I would think he would've been more, well, _happy_. Justice was served, right? And I thought my morality was already screwed up enough as a demigod-I didn't do mortal. I counted the living, ten, mostly adults, but one kid looked around our age and the toddler in his arms was a surprise. I didn't see Bob. In fact, I really didn't know what had happened to him, if he was even alive. My mouth tasted stale, and I suddenly wanted to hit something. Reyna turned to the rest of us, her sword ready and gleaming in her hand. Nico clung to the shaded patches of the trees around us and I knew by the look on his face he was feeling the death, the malicious feelings that lingered in the area.

"Good guys?" Leo deadpanned, quirking an eyebrow at Percy.

"Self defense." He replied simply, clipped.

"Either way, we should make our move soon. They'll see us eventually and my legs are asleep." Frank murmured, he and Will had their bows out again. Annabeth had gotten the Hephaestus cabin to shrink her bone sword into a dagger-her preferred weapon and where she had been keeping it all this time, I thought it best not to ask-and had given her trusty bronze one to Hazel. The daughter of Pluto looked honored.

"I think Reyna should do most of the talking. Me and Jason can jump in if we have to-No Percy, you aren't so great with words, sorry-Leo probably shouldn't talk at all-_Hey_!-and we'll use Piper as a last resort." Annabeth fired off quickly, will only a few complaints.

"The mist should do most of the work for us, but I'll make sure nothing looks suspicious. Leo, leave your hammer out, and Nico you sword _might _look like a metal pipe. Percy, either have it out now, or keep Riptide in pen form. Same goes for you Jason." They nodded, and Reyna decided to lose her armor and purple cloak, stashing it in the bushes. I had never seen her in a simple blouse and jeans, it was less intimidating and sorta wrong yet flattering all at the same time. I glanced over my friends, and deemed us ordinary enough-the dried blood stains and dirt helped-to make our appearance.

The other group of people were discussing something, and some had grabbed shovels and headed for the patch of trees were the bodies were. Others went around back and out of sight. It was now or never-catch them by surprise. Great, now I felt like we were hear to plunder and pillage. _Focus_. Reyna nodded at us and stood.

So we didn't get style points for our entrance.

We stumbled out of the tree line, squinting in the sunlight and Frank sneezed like a bear. It was the woman with the samurai sword who noticed us first-she drew said sword and the boy next to her drew his gun-and hollered at the others. Mr. beard and the big black man came jogging over, and the others appeared around the corner with more guns. Their faces were weary, guarded and hardened as we came to a stop a few yards away. They took different positions in front of us-a sloppy half circle-so each of us were in their line of sight/fire. I calmed my nerves, found comfort in the presence of the mist and tried to look as nonthreatening as possible. I mean honestly, we were a bunch of haggard, filthy teenagers with swords. To them, I wouldn't think we would be very intimidating. The fact we were demigods and they didn't know that was besides the point. No one said anything for a few seconds, Beard guy stepped forward, pistol raised hallway-he was probably the leader-and Reyna held a hand up in peace and surrender.

"Who are you." The man said, voice gruff, soft and deadly.

"I'm Reyna, and we need help." Annabeth stepped up next to her, her blade visibly tucked in her belt.

"We don't know where we are, we have no food, and no clue what's going on, please." She said earnestly, sincerely. The bearded man exchanged looks with his people, some had lowered their weapons a little. Suspicion was still in the eyes of some.

"It's just you." He asked, scanning our faces, the trees behind us, for any lies or surprise attacks. His eyes were hard pieces of metal that looked like they had been torn, scratched and repaired many times over. Reading people had become a talent over the years-and this was a man you didn't want to mess with. Jason nodded, Piper held his hand.

"Yes. We don't want any trouble." Beard man didn't answer, just continued to stare us down, but I think his guard had lowered a fraction.

"Would it help if we put our weapons down?" I suggested, all eyes shifted to me, but I didn't back down, and slowly bent my knees and placed my sword-it probably looked like a rusty machete-on the ground. The others hesitated and did the same. Beard man didn't move for a scary heartbeat-oh gods he's gonna shot us-but then let his gun hand hang by his side. He still seemed unconvinced. His people relaxed and stepped closer to their leader and sized us up, and I hoped our dirty, helpless teenagers card would work. Then Percy had to open his mouth.

"Bob, is he here? Is he ok?" He blurted and the guns came back up. One woman came forward and pointed her rifle at his face, she scowled and practically snarled.

"How do you know him? Are you one of _them_." Percy blanched and quickly shook his head.

"No! Never, I wouldn't, I just-we just _saw _him-" The ginger commando cut him off with a glare worthy of Ares.

"Saw him _where_?" Percy pointed a finger the way we had come.

"That way, he was with those people, they were-they were _eating _him-" The woman gripped her rifle, finger on the trigger and stepped even closer, both parties tensed.

"And you didn't _do _anything-" She hissed.

"Sasha!" The big black man warned. He had taken the baby-she was pretty cute-from the boy and stood behind his armed friends. Ok, this was getting bad. I moved next to Percy, placing a hand on his shoulder in a quiet request to shut up. Sasha trained her barrel on me. Beard man appraised me with a piercing stare, I held it.

"It was just the two of us, we didn't know what was going on, or what to do. We froze and ran and we're truly sorry. We saw your sign, the NO SANCTUARY, and have been following your tracks for the past day, then we heard gunshots last night and they led us here. What happened to Bob was terrible, and those guys...those guys deserved it (those words were hard to say), but we mean you no harm. We just want answers." I said, making sure to keep my voice steady, strong, tried not to sound so pleading. I figured it would be best not to mention we had been watching them all night. The pretty brunette frowned.

"You've been trackin' us?" Piper answered before anyone else could.

"Yes, but just for help, for the sake of finding _living _people." That seemed to have a good effect on the others, they all had looks of understanding-the hatred of zombies could evidently bring people together. Sasha finally took her gun away, held it threateningly in her arms, but her face lost some of its harshness. She must've been close to Bob, and I didn't blame her for her hostility, her accusations. I'd probably do the same. The kid that looked our age-maybe closer to Nico,14-15-had moved closer to the bearded man, his eyes were a hard blue just like his, but had more curiosity.

"You've killed a lot of walkers?" The asian guy asked, and I didn't see why that was important, but I had a feeling our answer was. I also assumed walkers meant the zombies. It had a nice ring to it.

"Like we keep count." Leo snorted, and Hazel elbowed him.

"What about people?" The samurai women asked. Reyna shook her head almost vehemently. Nico shifted uncomfortably.

"No, we haven't killed anyone."

"Are you going to help us, or not?" Will asked, impatient. Nico elbowed him. Beard man holstered his weapon, earning a few odd looks from his people, and stepped forward until he was only a foot away. His boots crunched in the gravel, and now that he was this close, I could see how weathered his face really was, how sharp and serious his facial features were. He had the look of someone who's done things, things he probably didn't want to do, but _had _to. It just added to the twisting feeling in my stomach about this new world we had evidently stumbled into-it seemed uglier and I was still itching to know why. The rest of my friends shifted closer-these people seemed like a close knit group, a united force, but so were we. I reached out to the Mist, just incase things went south. The man, sensing Reyna was our main spokesman-his eyes still darted to all of us though, lingered longer on me-and addressed her.

"You can stay the night, tomorrow we send you on your way with what we can." That seemed fair enough, I guess. He rested a hand on his gun, a nonchalant gesture with a clear message.

"But if any of you try somethin', do _anything _that puts my people in harms way, I will put you down." He meant it, not doubt about it. I swallowed thickly, as everyone waited for the daughter of Bellona to respond. She lifted her chin, her black eyes were just as imposing.

"Like wise."

The man smirked, just a slight twitch of the lips, and nodded.

"Looks like we're settled then," He jerked his head towards the church, "Lets talk inside."

**.**

**.**

**.**

As the green light faded-the symbols dissolved in the air, signaling the spell to be complete-Hecate smiled sadly.

_'Good luck, my young heroes.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Important note and a Peace offering

**AN: Hey guys, so I have some-sorta-bad news. Im not stopping the story, no way, but I'm going somewhere for 18 months where I wont have internet and I wont be able to write. But as soon as I get back, this story will continue! I know that's a really long time, and I'm sorry. Thanks for all the support up until now! But as a treat, I wrote a few little Percy Jackson blurb thingies that popped into my head one day and the beginnings of a walking dead fic I started-the percy Jackson one doesn't have anything to do with walking dead, but I feel soooooo bad leaving you guys hanging, so yeah, hope you like it. I own nothing! :) I'll be back!**

**~Prosto**

* * *

><p>I sniffed the contents of the frying pan, gave it a stir, and peeked over my shoulder as Nico shuffled into the kitchen.<p>

He settled haphazardly on a bar stool, folding his arms on the island counter and slumped against them. He looked exhausted-the bags under his eyes even baggier-which wasn't really surprising, and black hair a tangled mess on his head. He had shadow traveled into the living room this morning, dead on his feet, barely making it to the couch before he collapsed. I considered lugging him to his room, laughed, and just threw a blanket over him knowing he'd wake up eventually. Strenuous shadow travel always turned him into a zombie, especially trips to and from the Underworld, but it never lasted long after a good couple hours of sleep. Well more like he slips into a coma. I grinned at him.

"Good morning sleeping Beauty. Welcome to the world of the living" He groaned and mumbled something incoherent. It probably wasnt very nice. I laughed.

"'I'm making stir fry, you love stir fry." He sat up, blinking blearily.

"Mmmm, food."

"_There_ he is."

I gave the pan one last shake and brought it over to the counter. I grabbed some plates and cups from the cupboard as Nico rubbed a hand down his face.

"So what crazy mission did he have you do this time?" Nico eyed the stir fry hungrily, and shrugged.

"Hunt down wayward souls, reap old people, reak havoc and death upon unsuspecting mortals, you know, the usual." He didn't wait for a plate, just grabbed a fork and began to eat from the pan. I glared at him, but he looked so happy I decided to let it slide. If you cant beat em, join em. I stabbed a piece of pork, plates forgotten and raised an amused eyebrow as I chewed.

"Wow, the usual is usually Cerberus dootie duty and keeping Charon off his back. You've been promoted." I smirked mockingly. Nico waved his fork in the air.

"Yaaay." I laughed.

"But really, he's finally seeing you as his son, and not his lacky. He can trust you." He mulled that over, poking at a piece of broccoli.

"Took him long enough" He grumbled.

"Hey, he's God of the Underworld, his soft side is buried pretty deep my friend. Actually, I see where you get it from."He made a sour face and flung the aforementioned piece of broccoli at me.

Most nights were spent like this, we had fallen into a comfortable routine since he had moved in with me-eat, sleep, play halo and the occasional demigod mission-you know, typical college life. I remember the day he showed up on my doorstep, like it was three and a half months ago. Probably because I was still trying to get over the emotional scarring and scrub the blood stains out of my couch cushions. I should just buy new ones, because it was pretty caked on. If my landlord found out, he'd flip. He was already against Nico staying with me anyway, something about indecent behavior for people of our age and opposite genders unmarried shouldn't live under the same roof or some other bullshit like that, (He didn't know Nico played for the other team) but as long as I paid and played nice he couldn't touch me. I still get heated glares when I go out to get the newspaper in the mornings. Ok, so I do purposely wear nothing but a t-shirt, an obviously male t-shirt.

In my defense his face is always priceless.

Don't get me wrong, having Nico here is awesome, we've been close for years now, but it was just a little too short notice. The guy made it into an art, I swear. I was going to suggest he move in with me anyway-in due time-he usually crashes in the underworld, Jason's or Camp as a last resort(Him and a certain Blonde haired son of Apollo were going through a 'break', as Nico put it. He totally misses him and will vehemently denied it), so I figured I'd give him an actual bed, food, a shower and a friendly face to come home too after Hades was done with him for the day. Sure it was just a crappy two bedroom one bath apartment in the shitter part of New York, but it was still something I don't think he's had in a long time. And he'd never admit it out loud, but he likes it here, and I can tell he values the companionship. (And my snacks, and my PS4, but hey.)

Having him here was a good change from how life had been recently.

Things had gone down hill after the war. Six years later, and some wounds are still fresh. We emerged victorious, Gaia but to sleep once more, the Doors of Death closed and the world saved, again. But there are never wars without casualties, one side may come out on top, but really, no one wins. It was tough after the first few months, damage at Camp Halfblood had to be rebuilt and new alliances had to be forged and strengthened, and there were graves to dig, burial shrouds to burn. We had all lost something in the war, some more than others. Losing Annabeth had created a change in Percy unlike anything else I'd ever seen in a person-like something inside him had flipped a switch and turned off the light-and he hasn't been the same since. The seven gradually started to drift apart, it was hard and hurt too much without the daughter of Athena to keep them together. Some stayed at camp, others went back to New Rome, and Percy shut himself in an apartment he bought at the other end of town. I haven't seen or heard from him in close to three years.

Nico changed too, it was subtle and I may have been the only to see it besides Percy, who I don't think saw anything through his haze of pain, but it was there. He was that twelve year old boy again, full of bitter anger and darkness. He didn't know how to feel, how to react, torn between wanting to comfort his friend and battling with the ugly, envious feelings inside his heart. Annabeth was his friend too, he was devastated, and thought it better if he stayed far away from the son of Poseidon-also, again, a certain son of Apollo who was too good natured and bighearted for his own good-for Percy's sake and for his. He retreated into himself, into the shadows of the world and I didn't see him either for a long time.

I tried to fill the void that had been ripped open in my chest by throwing myself into Camp responsibilities. I had been appointed as one of the ambassadors for the Camp alliance-being a daughter of Hecate, I could be easily trusted by both parties-and I gladly accepted the distraction. I gave it my undivided attention, never let myself rest, anything I could do to stop the raw feelings from consuming me, to numb the night terrors and keep the onslaught of flashbacks at bay . It seemed to work for a while, I even went to a mortal school, I was determined to be normal and finish 11th and 12th grade, to forget. But I should've known better that the more I tried to run from the Demigod in me, the more it was going to hurt.

With no other place to go, having been disowned by my father years ago, I stayed at camp for awhile-a veteran of two wars got special privileges-teaching sword fighting classes and staying in a small creepy cabin with Lou ellen for three Summers before I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as I graduated, I got a job and bought my own place-something in me just couldn't leave New York-and left. It was nice, being on my own, responsible for just one person, free to roam around in my underwear and do nothing all day. Eventually the dull ache subsided and I finally felt I could move on. I connected with old friends again-Piper and Leo, Thalia and Will Solace-and even applied to a couple colleges. I still visited Camp when Chiron really need me, but with Lou Ellen having left to find Alabaster our half brother-who disappeared after the Titan war-I didnt see any point in staying there without having a close friend. Hecate was a Goddess only trusted for so long and not commonly well liked, the others treated me well enough, but the whispers and looks got old real quick.

I heard bits and pieces of Nico's where abouts every now and then-I'd send out a couple ghosts to keep an eye on him, and somehow during his wonderings he and Will grew closer and it gave me hope for him-he was just drifting here and there and doing what I had-losing himself in missions for the underworld, being anywhere but the places where it hurt the most. I saw him in person only a handful of times in the last two years, he seemed better but still clearly broken inside. He never stayed long, but always made an effort to see me and was never far. I understood this was how he handled things, and that, in time, he'd come back. I just didn't think it was going to be in the way he did, and bring a shit load of trouble with him.

Though kinda stupid, I'm still secretly touched I was the first one he came too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sat bolt upright in bed, choking on the gasp in my throat. Arms and legs jerking, muscles wound tight. The dark of my bedroom seemed uncomfortably close, almost suffocating. I fisted my comforter between my hands, chest heaving, vision swimming. I waited for the room to focus, heart pounding in my ears. The fog cleared a little, I blinked; no, that was actual pounding. Still half asleep and disoriented, I sat there for a few seconds, not sure if it was still part of the dream or not. My legs reacted before my brain did, swinging over the edge of the bed and tripping over the sheets by the time I realized someone was really knocking-beating-on my front door.

I groaned, running a hand through my short, bed tangled brown hair, clutching the wall for support as I lurched towards the door. I stubbed my toe on the kitchen table, cursed aloud in ancient greek and almost knocked over the living room lamp. My apartment was disastrous enough during the day, at night was a whole new level of dangerous. Wishing every painful death imaginable upon whoever was bat shit crazy enough to be awake at this ungodly hour- 3:45, I checked as I was fumbling out of bed- let alone ruining my peace, and grappled with the locks. I all but wrenched the door open-in frustration and the damn thing always sticks- practically seething, ready to spit some unsavory insults at the person on my doorstep, but never got the chance as they collapsed into me.

I stumbled, breath knocked from my chest, my demigod reflexes probably the only thing keeping me from ending up on my ass; one hand clutching the doorframe and the other keeping the other person up right. The anger and sleepiness fizzled away, stunned, I stared down into the bloodied, sweaty face of Nico Di Angelo.

My earlier threat was like a punch to the gut that I instantly regretted

With a surprised gasp, stomaching lurching, I wrapped both arms around his middle in an attempt to keep him from crushing me. It really didn't help he had grown since I last saw him, now a good six inches taller than me and currently 80 percent dead weight. He wore his usual assemble of black, a hoodie that had seen better days and no shoes. His sword was no where to be found. His breathing was labored and broken. Wheezing, painful puffs of hot air against my neck. He was burning up, skin hot to the touch, yet he was shaking like a leaf. The smell of blood, metallic and bitter, washed over me. It stung my nostrils and I tried not to gag. I could feel it, warm and wet, seeping into my t-shirt, a lot of it.

_Oh Gods._

A burst of cold terror unstuck the words that had gotten lodged in my throat the moment I opened the door and he pitched forward.

"Nico!"

One eye cracked open, black and glassy, as he tried to focus on my face. The shadows under his eyes looked like bruises, his face was so pale it was almost translucent. The guy always looked half dead, but this was some how so much worse. Agony was written all over his face, his nose scrunched up, mouth twisted together in a firm line. He tried to stand, unable to control his limbs as his hands grasped at my arms and at the air. He grunted and attempted to say something, but only sagged against me more. For such a skinny guy, he was so heavy. I swallowed my hysteria, the initial electric shock, and braced myself against the door. Counting to five, I took a deep breath.

"_Shit_"

It felt like lugging a corpse. Pun intended.

I heaved him inside, nearly slipping on the tiny puddle of blood, his blood, that had accumulated at our feet, tears pricking in the corners of my eyes at every spasm and gasp of pain he made. I forced myself, repeated it over and over in my head, to keep my cool. It was just my best friend, barely conscious and bleeding outside my apartment in the middle of the night. No big deal. He really my needed help, and I couldn't freak out.

That could come later.

I made it into the entryway, cursing and struggling, shutting the door with my foot, flicking on the light with my elbow. Maneuvering him in my arms, I half carried, half dragged him to the couch. Cushions be damned, I settled him as gently as I could on his back. He flinched, grinding his teeth against the pain. I stepped back, lost for a moment on what to do next.

This whole scene just looked and felt _wrong_.

Then my legs took control again, scrambling to the kitchen, to the cupboard over the sink. I dumped everything out onto the counter, reaching in and snatching the black backpack in the back corner. I raced to the living room with it, unzipping it with trembling hands on the coffee table. I pulled out a roll of bandages, a clean rag, gauze pads, a flask of nectar, a ziploc bag of ambrosia squares and a water bottle. Nico had his hands pressed against his side, crimson seeped between his fingers, and gazed at me hazily. The front of his jeans were almost completely soaked, glistening in the light. He licked his lips, the tip of his tongue catching the edge of a large smear of blood on his cheek.

"You cut... your hair" His voice was strained and raspy, but it sent a tidal wave of relief crashing over me knowing he had enough strength to talk. I gave a dry laugh, reaching to take off his jacket. He tried to move, to help me, but grimaced everytime he did. Between us we finally managed to get it off, I flung it aside and went for his black shirt, but thought better of it, retrieving the small bronze dagger in the side pocket of the backpack. Nico saw the knife and shrank away.

"This.. is my favorite shirt" I glared at him.

"Will it be your favorite when you're _dead_" He returned my glare with a weak one of his own but didn't try and stop me as I cut and peeled away the dark material. My breath caught in my throat, I could feel the blood drain from my face, my arm frozen above his chest. His entire torso was slick with red. A long jagged slice curved from the top of his rib cage to a few inches below his navel. Blood oozed steadily, trickled in thick rivulets, from the wound. It looked swollen and puffy, and a little green around the edges-clearly infected-that could only be the work of poison. It wasn't very deep, and luckily no major organs had been hit, but it was still long and gruesome, messy, and _real_.

Maybe I was still dreaming, tripped in the hall and hit my head, and this was all just a terrible, terrible nightmare. Nico shuddered, back arching, hacking a chest rattling cough that smashed through my mind like a sledgehammer. I started, a bucket of cold water emptied over my head, and I pushed the rising, frantic fear down and forced myself into action. Nico shifted, a sticky gurgle escaped past his white lips.

"Not..not as bad as it.. looks" Like _Hades_ it wasn't. It was just as bad, if not more, than it looked. Fat drops of blood clung to the corner of his lips and chin. I bit my lip, the terror from earlier was suddenly replaced with anger, a white, gut burning rage for whatever did this. Nico wasn't known to just trip and fall on his sword, this was an attack. My mind played out different scenarios of Nico being surrounded by monsters as I quickly set the blade aside and grabbed the water and rag. As gently as possible, I started to wipe away as much blood as I could, being extra careful of the gaping, weeping side wound. He hissed and jerked, his whole body jolted. Cursing under his breath, his head fell back against the armrest.

"_Dammit_ Nico, what happened" I dabbed delicately around his hip, his skin jumping under my touch. He shifted so I could have better access, hands clenched white in the dark blue upholstery.

"Am...bushed." I paused, fingers digging into the damp cloth, heart plummeting. I hate it when I'm right.

"Ambushed? By _what_?" He ran a quivering hand down his face, sighing weakly.

"I didnt see... their faces"

"Their? _Mortals_ did this to you?" He shook his head, dark locks of hair plastered to the side of his face like little claws.

"Half..bloods." My heart shot up, now caught in my throat. A shiver shot down my spine. Other demigods? I inwardly spluttered; stunned, confused. My mind raced, chasing thoughts around in chaotic circles, only succeeding in making myself lightheaded. I had immediately dismissed the idea of this being the work of another god spawn, it was impossible. The war was over years ago, we're at peace-why would a Demigod attack another Demigod. The panic from earlier saw its chance, and crawled up my throat. But I kept it there, knowing now wasn't the time for it to come bursting out of my mouth. I bit my lip, concentrating on the task at hand.

"You're sure?" It was almost a whisper. He grimaced, almost a sneer, that was unsettling with his dark eyes and blood smeared face.

"My senses...never lie." I sat back on my legs, trying to digest that information, when all I felt like doing was throwing up. Shakily, I handed him what was left of the water and half a bar of ambrosia. I got the nectar flask, using a couple gauze pads to apply it to his side.

"That doesn't make sense, why would they attack you?" The words came out more high pitched than I intended them too. So much for keeping it together. It had been so long since my last demigod moment; the blood, the fights, the adrenaline and the rush. My mind and body had forgotten how to act. He merely shrugged, and if he wasn't severely injured, I would've hit him, and closed his eyes in bliss, chewing slowly and gratefully.

"Your guess is as good...as mine" Great, that amounted to _nothing_. I watched as the inflammation around the edges of the slice faded away, the sickly red and green pigmentations lessened and the blood seemed to be stopping. Color, well as much as he usually had, returned to his face. I spread another thin layer of nectar, fresh gauze pads, and began the painstaking task of wrapping everything. I wiped the sweat from my brow with a shirt sleeve, a now blood stain one. I could now count on two hands the number of shirts Nico has ruined.

Nico deflated, what ever energy he had left him like air from a balloon, and he sunk into the cushions. I slumped against the couch, and glared up at the ceiling. The living room fell silent, the only sounds-Nico's labored breathing and my heart pounding in my ears. Something poked me in the back of the head, I leaned my head back.

"Hey...longtime no see." Nico rasped. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey. Not that I'm not touched, but your boyfriend is a healer you know."

"..." I turned to look at him better, frowning.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing, you guys fighting? Wanna talk about it?"

"Right now? No." He muttered and shifted to side to hide his face under his arm. Well. I shrugged.

"Alright, I like to have my deep relationship conversations with a little more sleep and a little less blood, you ok to spend the night here?" I gestured at the couch, and he grunted. I took it as a yes and hauled myself up to fetch him a blanket and prepared myself to stare at the celing for the next couple hours. My poor couch

* * *

><p>I smiled into his shirt, I could feel tears of relief and happiness prick in the corners of my eyes. I had done it. I had finally found him. It almost felt unreal, having spent so much time chasing him, to have him here in my arms. I squeezed him a little and closed my eyes to savour the moment.<p>

Maybe now i could fix him, help him, and we could be some what of a family.

He shifted a hand to the small of my back and let the other one drop. My cheeks burned, I pulled away, embarrassed I had held on so long. I smiled up at him, lips parted to tell him just how happy I was-

He must have been hiding it in the bulk of his leather jacket.

One moment his hand was empty, the next he had it gripped in his hand, buried hilt deep in my abdomen. He held my gaze, his smile had twisted into a vicious smirk, his blue eyes twinkled with a malicious glee that was just as much a stab in the heart as the knife lodged in my gut. He gave it a little twist, the hand on my back pushed me forward, his lips stretched back in a toothy smile-no, it was much more painful.

Just as swiftly, he pulled back, ripping through organs and tissue-through me-as he went. I made a noise in the back of my throat, a grunt of surprise that came out a sticky gurgle. I stumbled back, but he grabbed my elbow to keep me steady. He leaned close, and yanked on a piece of my hair.

"_Gotcha_." he whispered. Then with one last sneer, he shoved me away.

"Beck!"

Nico caught me as I fell.

My arms instinctively came out to break my fall, but he was already there. My brain tried to catch up-momentarily stunned into a pile of useless mush-to register and process the last several seconds. It had all happened so fast, that I wasn't sure it had happened at all. But the blood, the searing white sensation that exploded in my stomach, the red dagger in Alabaster's hands, was enough to connect the dots. I blinked dumbly, Alabaster sneered, and Nico gripped my arms as I pitched backwards. Then someone pressed pause, the three of us were stuck in that moment, cloaked in a heavy silence, and frozen like amber encased insects.

Something hot ran down my sides, seeped into the waistband of my jeans.

In the next blurry instant, a flurry of movement, everyone acted at once. Nico swept me into his arms-I didn't even have time to cry out at the sudden surge of pain-Alabaster snarled and lunged forward for the killing blow, but the son of Hades was quicker. He spun on the spot, threw us forward into the trees and shadows. I caught one last glimpse of green leaves, and the furious face of my half brother, then we were whisked away and it was all gone.

The world melted away to black. The shadows wrapped around me with icy hands-sucked me into a vacuum, twisting, racing, Nicos arms were iron bars behind my shoulders, under my knees-then we were on solid ground again. The momentum made my stomach lurch, my head swim. I blinked blearily up at our living room ceiling through my gray haze of pain. My chest was heavy, cold and wet.

I could still feel the steal of the blade slid in, the look in his eyes-triumph-then out again. I replayed the moment over and over in my head, trying to convince myself it didn't happen.

Nico stumbled back, legs giving out, folding beneath him. He slumped against the couch, pulling me into his lap. He was panting, desperately clutching me closer, my blood a glaring stain against his white t-shirt. He was saying something, his mouth moving frantically, but I couldn't hear anything with the ringing in my ears. I felt my eyelids droop, flutter weakly, I struggled to fight it as Nico put a supporting hand on the back of my head.

I was so _tired_. If I could just rest for a little bit...

"-ook at me! Beck! Oh Gods, oh _Gods_!"

I blinked. A drop of moisture-two, three, four- fell on my cheek. I gripped his shirt front weakly, opened my mouth to talk- reassure him I was ok, because I was, right?- then shuddered. Something burned in my lungs, clawed its way up my throat, I coughed-it dribbled down my chin. His hands scrambled weakly over my abdomen, unsure of what to do, there was just too much blood.

"-shit, Beck!"

The blackness was back-was Nico shadow traveling us again?- it blurred the edges of my vision, creeped into the corners of my head. I brought my other hand up-shaking, a searing pain shooting up my side, gasping- and managed to find the side of Nico's face. Something to anchor me to reality, to touch and feel and know that this was real, that he was here. That I was safe. My fingers, slick with blood, slipped against his cheek, grasped blindly-determined, then finally pressed against his skin. It was warm.

Everything began to spin in lazy circles, sensory sensations turned to white noise. My legs had become bags of wet sand.

I looked up into his eyes-bottomless black brimming with tears, his mouth twisted into an ugly, trembling frown-I saw the panic and the fear and knew. It was real.

I was dying.

I could feel it, the cold tingles, the brush of Death reaching out. And there was fear too, I felt it liquefy and slip down my cheeks.

"Hang on, you're gonna be ok, just _hang_ _on_!" His words were rushed and pleading.

I tried, I did, but I didn't know what to hold onto.

I clung onto the terror, used it as an anchor. But it wasn't enough. I tried to imagine the faces of all my friends, the people I love, and grappled with my reasons to live. But it wasn't helping, I just kept losing my grip-my hand slipped again, smearing blood on the corner of his lips, on his neck, thumping lifeless across my ribs, then slipping off to hang over the carpet.

He started, choked on his words, sobbed- it sounded so strange, so tortured, coming from him-and shook me. My head fell against his arm, no longer having the strength to keep it up-so tired. A weariness had settled deep in my bones, a sleep I knew I wouldn't be able to shake.

"Beck! No-**_no_**!."

He cradled me closer-his grip almost painful, voice cracking and he was a scared little boy again. And I'm sure he looked small, huddled on the floor-and stroked my hair, pressing his lips to the crown of my head.

"Please" A broken whisper-a string of curses and prayers mumbled against my forehead. Darkness marched closer-a flash of black wings-the rhythmic thumping of my heart spluttered. I inhaled, a jolting, pathetic imitation of a breath, closed my eyes-

"You cant leave me dammit! Not you too. I _need_ you. You can't-"

So tired.

"Beck!" He shouted-muffled like my head was underwater-I could feel the angry rumbling in his chest. The last bit of warmth behind my sternum swayed, then flickered out like a candle. My soul shook loose, like shedding skin. Thanatos hung his head.

"BECK!"

Cold

Dark

**So tired. **

* * *

><p>I plopped down in front of the fire-a rarity now a days-but things had been going good lately and the council liked to rewarded us from time to time. I smiled at that thought, reward sounded a little too harsh, like we were treated like prisoners the rest of the time and needed to be thrown a bone every now and then to keep us on our best behaviour. I snorted, well we did actually live in a prison. Maybe treat would be a better word. Or privilege, since the light usually attracted more Walkers outside the fences, so it was risky, but we never let it burn very long and kept it a reasonable size. Either way, I wasn't going to waste the opportunity.<p>

The front courtyard was empty, the tiny dining pavilion and kitchen dark and quiet, just faint shadows in the orange reach of the crackling flames. It was a moist georgia night, summer was well on its way. With an occasional cool breeze and clear sky, it was the best night I was going to get for a couple months. It would be worth a little sweat. Most of the others were already in bed inside, or crouched in the towers on watch. I glanced around anyways, feeling a little ridiculous slinking around in the shadows-not sure why I was being so secretive, maybe it was fear of the embarrassment of having someone hearing me play or fear of getting caught being out after curfew. Probably both. But the great thing about being on the council-besides having a say in the occasional fire-was I could slip through the rules sometimes. Key word, sometimes, but I didn't see or hear anyone, so it was now or never.

I pulled the guitar-a treasure I claimed on my last run- into my lap and ran a hand over its smooth wooden surface reverently. I was surprised to find it in such good shape, a few scratches and in need of a good tuning, but otherwise perfect considering the dump of a house I found it in. I tested my memory and plucked at the strings, my fingers hesitantly slid into sloppy chords and shaky notes. I winced and bit my lip. It had been a while since I had last played, what with the world going to shit and all, I didn't exactly have time to, let alone go searching for one when killing the undead and eating squirrels and berries had become my day to day routine. So I couldn't help the warm flutter of excitement and happiness that sparked in my stomach as I sat there, safe and alive, and held one of the things in my hands I never thought I'd hold again. I closed my eyes- inhaled a lungful of crisp night air, felt the warmth of the fire on my face and the thrum of the guitar travel through my arms-and I almost felt like life was normal.

"I didn't know you could play."

I jumped a foot in the air and almost dropped the guitar. I spun around, pretty much caught red-handed, an excuse ready to tumble out of my lips, when I saw who it was. And I wished right then and there that it had been Rick, or Deryl, hell I'd take a Walker, just anyone but _him_. I told myself the heat in my cheeks was from the flames, the increase in heartbeat from the thrill of playing again-_not_ the gentle, deep tenor of his voice- as Carl Grimes stepped into the light and sat down across from me. He wore his trademark sheriffs hat, tufts of dark brown hair curled around his ears and neck from underneath. He was smiling, all white teeth and freckles, his ocean blue eyes seemed to pierce through the dim, through _me_, from under his thick eyelashes. He wore a simple gray t-shirt, stained beyond help, a long sleeved, plaid shirt not in any better condition, unbuttoned with dirty jeans. His gun was strapped to his thigh, a precaution I don't think he abandoned even when he slept. I forced myself to swallow, mouth suddenly as dry as the Sahara, and tried to play it cool. He grabbed a stick and poked at the fire as I shrugged as nonchalantly and casual as I could.

"I was hoping to keep it that way." I squeaked, and had to stop myself from lunging across the fire to snatch his gun and shoot myself. He grinned and gave a little chuckle that sent a shiver down my back and turned the fluttering in my stomach into full blown butterflies. Oh god, six words and a laugh and I was already a pathetic, melting mess. This kid was going to be the death of me.

"C'mon, I bet you're good." He teased. My stomach twisted, my heart lept into my throat, because I really wasn't, but suddenly I wanted to be, for him. I mentally slapped myself.

_'Get a grip, Beck!'_

I gave another shrug, tucking a short piece of brown hair behind my ear and looked everywhere but him.

"I'm ok, I guess." Smooth. But Carl was persistent, and stubborn-like his Dad-and wasn't going to take no for an answer. He smirked, that mischievous glint in his eye I had come to know all too well and I knew, I _knew_, whatever came out of his mouth next, I wouldn't be able to refuse. I could never say no to him. Oh no-_no_-please _don't_-

"Well lets hear it then, play something."

Shit.

I opened my mouth, to make up any excuse I could think of that this was a bad idea, which it was, when another voice piped up behind from behind us.

"Yeah Beck, play us a song!" We both looked up as Mika and Lizzie came bounding over, smiling from ear to ear. Carol, with a wiggling Judith in her arms, followed after with an amused grin.

"Shouldn't you guys be in bed." I quipped, a last ditch effort. Lizzie smirked, ever the clever one among the two sisters, and put a hand on her hip.

"Shouldn't you."

Touche.

I stuck my tongue out at her, then made the mistake of looking at Mika, blonde hair and big brown eyes, and have been in enough scraps and near death experiences to tell I was beat. I inwardly grumbled, half convinced they had all planned to gang up on me, and re-positioned my guitar on my knees in defeat. Both girls cheered and sat on either side of me, Carol choosing to stand off to the side to bounce the fussy infant. I glanced at Carl, who had the smuggest look on his face that I couldn't tell whether I want to smack off, or kiss him-_woah_! I ducked my head and fiddled nervously with the guitar knobs.

"You've been warned, I'm extremely rusty." I laughed. I took a deep breath, racked my brain for something to play, and wished I had a pick. Or the power to turn invisible.

"You're gonna sing too, right?" I blanched, hands frozen over the strings and looked at the little demon-girl-like she had grown a second head. Lizzie looked at me with innocent green eyes that I knew were anything but. I choked on my words.

"S-sing?" I spluttered. Mika perked up.

"Of _course_ she is." She cried, scowling at her older sister, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and she should be ashamed to think otherwise. Godammit. I could feel panic rising up my throat, or maybe that was vomit. Great, now I was going to vomit in front of everyone!?

'Breathe, relax, you're not gonna-'

"-ing, sing, sing!" My head snapped up. Carl was beating his fists against his knees, starting a steady beat of that accursed word, that the others, even Carol-traitor-picked up. Soon it was a chorus, that seemed loud enough to wake the others, or anyone within a five mile radius. The last thing I needed were more people to watch me publically humiliate myself. I waved my hands.

"Ok,ok, keep it down will you, I'll sing. Happy?" They all beamed. Carl gave me a dazzling smile that almost made it worth it. Oh who the hell was I kidding, I'd sing until I was blue in the face if he asked me too. A song came to mind, one of the only ones I knew all the way through. Everyone scooted closer as I put my hands over the strings again.

"The only one I can think of is a little depressing." I admitted sheepishly, kicking myself for not just staying in bed like I was suppose to. This was definitely my cosmic karma.

"We don't mind, really." Mika urged, giving me that face, that thing kids do to get suckers like me wrapped around their little finger and I knew I'd feel like a total monster if I refused now. I gave her a small smile, peeked at Carl under my fringe to see his full attention on me-fanfreakingtastic-and steeled my nerves before I could jump up and make a run for it.

_Oh misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brother's souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

I began to strum, a simple, somber tune with strong precise strokes of my fingers.

_If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high, into the night_

_Calling out father, oh_

_Stand by and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side high_

I took a chance and opened my eyes, not really realizing I had closed them, to gauge the reactions of my audience. I almost had a heart attack to see we had been joined by a few more people. Beth and Sasha were standing with Carol. Deryl and Michonne were leaning against the wall, faint outlines in the dim light. I didn't know how long they had been there, but I forced myself on.

_And if we should die tonight_

_Then we should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time._

_Calling out father oh_

_Prepare us as we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me_

The dull tap of boots on concrete, as Hershel and Rick joined Deryl and Michonne by the wall. Patric and the other little kids sat next to Carl. Glenn and Maggie were there too, hands clasped in the dark.

_Oh should my people fall_

_Then surely I'll do the same_

_Confined in mountain halls_

_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father oh_

_Hold fast and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me_.

Tyreese, Bob, Zach, pretty much everyone, save a few, were now gathered in various distances and positions around me and the fire. My heart was just about to burst out of my chest, feeling so many eyes on me, but I focused on the song. Lost myself in the words and melody. With all the unwanted attention, it wasn't very hard-a welcomed escape.

_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns_

_Then my brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out_

_And I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_I see fire_

_oh you know I saw a city burn_

_And I see fire_

_feel the heat upon my skin, yeah_

_And I see fire_

_Oh oh oh Fire_

_And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

The last note hung heavy in the air, then all fell silent. Ironically enough, my face was on fire, and I couldn't-wouldn't- look at anyone. I had gotten so caught up in the song, surprisingly, that I didn't hear half of them approach. I clutched the guitar to my chest, braced myself and waited for Rick to grill me for breaking curfew. Then someone started clapping. It was soft, a little hesitant until someone else-two,three,four-other people picked it up until everyone was smiling and clapping. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. Where was a horde of Walkers when you needed one? Rick walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder, I tried not to flinch, and gave me a half smile.

"Thats was somethin' special, Beck." I blinked owlishly up at him.

"Uh, thanks" Others came over and patted me on the back, gave me similar compliments and grins. Daryl even gave me a rare hair ruffle. Eventually they all shuffled back towards the prison, not before I received many requests for future performances-pft, fat chance-leaving me, Carl, and Rick by the dying embers. Rick gave me another clap on the back and jerked his head behind us.

"But you're still in trouble for breaking curfew, so wrap it up and get inside." He said in his no nonsense voice, but his eyes were warm. I gave a mock salute, shoulders dropping as soon as he turned and disappeared in the shadows. And then there were two. Carl tucked his hands in his pockets as we stood there awkwardly. He kicked a rock with the tip of his shoe and nudged my arm with his, smirking as I gave a little jump.

"Who knew you had it in you." He teased, I ducked my head to hide my blush and shrugged.

"Thanks, it was nice playing after so long." And it was, would've been better without the audience, but hey.

"You should it more often, you're really good."

Like that was going to happen.

* * *

><p>If stopped to think about it, he had no reason to let me in.<p>

Not a good one at least.

Looking back, at what they went through before they found me, the fall of the farm still fresh, and everything we've been through since, Rick Grimes was dedicated to one thing and one thing only-his family. I was no one to them, just a frightened, raggedy girl on her own that threatened to shoot him in an abandoned department store. So it didn't make sense that he-and eventually the others-welcomed me into their ragtag group with open arms. Sure I was just a young girl on her own-maybe it was some pity thing, but I was still an outsider, a stranger. He didn't owe me anything. We could have simply gone our separate ways, I had done well enough on my own up until then, but he must've seen something, something that changed his code. Months later, Carl simply smiled and shrugged when I asked him about it, then said;

"Im glad he did"

**.**

**.**

**.**

I froze-struck by a bolt of fear-limbs locking in place.

I clutched the can of beans to my chest and held my breath. It was faint, but a noise from outside had me scrambling like a rabbit-as silently as possible-for cover. Sure enough, a few agonizing moments later, the doors creaked open and precise, light footsteps-not the clumsy shuffling of a Walker-as whoever it was entered the store. My heart dropped down to my stomach, blood turned cold. Walkers I could handle, people were a threat I didn't know I was prepared for.

Crouched behind a counter-used for checkout at one point- I closed my eyes and forced a shaky breath in and then out my nose. Not loud enough for them to hear me, but enough to keep myself from bolting and getting killed-and tried to think through my panic, organize my thoughts over the thundering of my heart for some type of plan. I sure as hell couldn't stay here for much longer, my position didn't have the best coverage or defense practicality. They were bound to sweep the entire room for any Walkers-or teenage girls hiding in the corner-and my faith in humanity had dropped significantly since the world had gone to Hell in a handbasket. They may shoot me on sight, or let me go. I wasn't excited to find out which. Luck wasn't something I had in spades lately.

A very long string of curses flowed through my mind-aimed at them, myself and pretty much the whole damn world, as I counted-one, two, three people, presumedly armed and dangerous. I glanced down at the gun strapped to my thigh and the machete on my belt, weighing my options-fight or flight-and debated whether or not I had a chance of taking them on, or at least fend them off until I could get my ass out of here. It was looking pretty slim. I pressed my back against the wood, praying the shadows would be enough to hide me, as a set of footsteps walked too close for comfort to my hiding spot. I heard them move away and convinced myself to grow a pair and risk a peek, see what I was up against. I shifted my weight to the balls of my feet, steadying myself on the wall, and peered over the edge of the counter.

They had their backs to me, all men. I gulped.

_Shit_.

The one closest to me had short brown hair, a tattered black vest and a wicked looking crossbow in his hands. By his posture-he turned a little-and the hard set of his pale blue eyes and surly demeanour, he knew how to use it-and wouldn't be afraid to. The man by the medicine aisle was tall with a gruff appearance, scraggly beard and thick curly hair pushed away from his face. He had a pistol holstered on his belt and a rifle in his hands.

_Double shit._

The last guy was asian, black hair with a simple hand gun, a hunting knife sheathed and tucked into his jeans. He was a little shorter than the others, but still looked capable of killing a dozen or so Walkers _and_ kick my ass.

Ok, seriously, _shit_.

Quietly I ducked back down and swallowed a nervous laugh. This just wasn't my day. First I was ambushed by a horde of Walkers-I'm not sure how I'm still alive, honestly- managed to get a nasty gash on my shin escaping that stung like Hell, then I ran out of water and bandages-which is what brought me here in the first place-and now _this_.

I knew I should've just stayed inside today.

I listened to them move about, converse in low voices, then the rustle of them picking through what remained on the shelves. This was one of the less ransacked places on the row, smack dab in the middle of a tiny cluster of small-town shops that probably didn't have much to offer in the beginning anyway. The others had been picked pretty clean, nothing useful, so I shouldn't have been surprised to have visitors-

-it hit me like a freight train.

I blanched, hands clenched into fists at my sides. My backpack. I had left it by the medical supplies, near where Mr. Beard had been lo-

"-hey, check this out."

-oking, oh for _christ_ sake! This was bad. Maybe-hopefully-they would think it was abandoned, old and whoever owned it-not me-was long gone by now and just take my stuff. Which sucked, but was better than them knowing I was he-

"It's not dusty, and full, looks like someone's been using it, recently."

-reeeeeeeeee,_gah_! Shitshitshitshit-more creaking, as, I assumed, they spread out. It was now or never. I tossed the can of beans to my left, it landed with a clank and thud. There was a beat of silence, then the footsteps went in it's direction. I steeled myself, legs tensed and shot to my feet. I leapt over the counter and made a dash for the doors-the gash on my leg flared with white hot pain, but I ignored it and kept going. There was a shout as I was spotted, but I still didn't look back. I poured on the speed, almost there, but then the asian one stepped out of no where into my path, blocking my escape. I back peddled, pulling my gun out, and spun around to face the other two. Chest heaving, I took a step back as they surrounded me in a half circle. I pointed the barrel at each of them in turn, as we assessed each other.

I'm sure I was a sight to behold, eyes wild, posture defensive and rigid; a deer in the headlights. It had been a while since I last bathed-going by smell, I'd say at least three weeks-so my short brown hair was a greasy mess, plus I was covered from head to toe with dirt and blood and other funny gooey stuff that Id rather not say where from. My clothes were worn and torn, and I'm sure the gun clutched in my hands and the two foot long blade on my hip was a little disarming. They all blinked at me, then glanced at each other. Then they slowly began lowering their weapons, and I realized they didn't see me as much of a threat-just another scared girl, which I was, but still- and anger spiked in my stomach. It wasn't just offending, but a tad bit suspicious. This could be some trap, an attempt to lure me into a sense of security, or trick me into complacency. I clenched my jaw-not gonna happen. I gave them my best glare, flicked off the safety and cocked the gun.

"Underestimating me could be the last thing you do." I warned, proud of how strong and hard my voice had become. Their weapons came back up. Mr. Beard, who seemed to be the leader, raised his free hand in a gesture of peace.

"We dont want any trouble." His voice was a raspy drawl, his blues eyes softening slightly. I trained my gun on him, the other two tensed.

"Thats makes four of us then." I could feel the panic returning, the adrenaline induced bravado slowly slipping away. He gave a small smile, a simple quirk or the lips.

"Whats your name?"

I hesitated, it was a safe enough question. Was he trying to distract me?

"...Beck. Beck Messer" Mr. Beard nodded.

"Rick, Rick Grimes." He gestured at crossbow-man, "This is Deryl," then the asian guy, "And Glenn." I gave a nod too, waiting for them to make a move, lunge at me, shoot me-_something_. I couldn't remember the last time I had talked to another living person.

"How old are you?" I bit my lip, edging backwards a fraction.

"Sixteen."

His eyes flickered down to my leg, the jagged tear in my grubby jeans- a large dark stain that stretched from knee to ankle.

"Are you alone?"

That question _wasn't_ so safe. I didn't answer, glancing between them for any signs of hostility, bad intentions. Rick noticed this and lowered his gun again, and kept it there, motioning the others with his eyes to do the same. They didn't move for a few seconds, I braced myself to fire-could I dodge an arrow bolt from this range?-but then they too dropped their arms.

"We're not gonna hurt you." He raised both hands now, fingers spread, to reassure me of that statement. I couldn't help but snort at that.

"I think I've fallen for that enough times already, thanks." He shook his head.

"Fair enough, but you can either trust us, or we can stand here all day and no one wins." I narrowed my eyes. He sounded sincere enough, but the apocalypse had made fantastic actors of a lot of other men I'd met. But he was right, standing here wasnt safe for anyone. I regarded them for a moment longer, a little voice in the back of my head warned me this could be a trap, that I should shoot now and ask questions later. I wasn't a big fan of shooting someone point blank, but I had learned real quick in this new world, that it was kill or be killed with some people. A moment of weakness may just be your last moment. I wasn't a murderer, but I wasn't innocent either, I had blood on my hands too. Blood that could've been my own if I hadn't…

I did what I had to do to survive.

Part of me wanted to trust again. Wanted to so much it _hurt_. Being alone wasn't all it was cracked up to be-no one to depend on but yourself in this God forsaken world-and even then you werent much. But I didn't want my ache for human companionship to cloud my judgement. Trust had become something, now more than ever, that had to be earned, shown, _proven_. I was alone by choice, probably not the smartest or safest idea, but in the last couple months, Walkers had become less frightening, less evil than people. I could trust the dead, they couldn't think or feel and had one clear motive-to eat me-the living were unpredictable in this new world, more likely to kill you then the undead.

I was 5'6, 140 lbs, with not much upper body strength, though hacking off the heads of Walkers has been a good toner, and pretty useless in long distance running-I didn't stand much of a chance against three men. Maybe if I shot one and made a break for the door-they seemed close knit-they'd tend to their fallen friend instead of going after me. Or take me down in revenge before I made the street. No matter how I looked at it, I was out of options.

Rick held my gaze, I could see it in the set of his face that he didn't want to hurt me if he didn't have to. My heart clenched for a second, indecision gnawing at the inside of my stomach. I glanced at the other two, Glenn seemed more relaxed, but still had a hard glint in his black eyes. Daryl's expression betrayed nothing, he regarded me with a skeptical scowl. I didn't blame him. Nothing was what it seemed anymore-even lil old me. I took a solid step forward, Rick didn't flinch. He reminded me of my own father-long gone-maybe it was the eyes, or the gentle way he talked to me. Surely this man wasn't bad...I just really didn't want to be wrong-I couldn't afford to be.

I lowered my gun, flicked on the safety, but didn't holster it, keeping it at my side just in case. Just in case.

"Yes."

Rick frowned, brow dipped in confusion.

**"**Your earlier question. Yes, I'm alone." Rick smiled and glanced at his companions-an unspoken conversation. Glenn grinned, and Deryl shrugged. Rick picked up my bag from where he had dropped it, at his feet, and offered it to me. I glanced at him, then down his arm to my battered blue backpack-a few rolls of bandages sticking out of the top. Tentatively I reached forward-waiting for the catch, the surprise attack- and grabbed it by the straps, our eyes meeting again as I did. My heart speed up,the feather light flutter of hope-

"Well maybe you don't have to be any more."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again guys for the support, have a good year and a half!<strong>

~**Prosto**


End file.
